Just Skinnier
by Dissem
Summary: Il y avait Dean. Dean se regardait dans un miroir, assez dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Il avait pris du poids, ces derniers temps, et c'était assez moche. Et puis, il y avait Sam. Sam qui regardait Dean de loin en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Wincest, M pour plus tard, anorexie explicite.
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Alors voilà, nouvelle fiction longue, et ma prems' dans le fandom de Supernatural. Parce que sinon, j'avais quelques OS, mais ça, c'est plus long, et c'est fini. Doonc, il va y avoir douze chapitres, avec un prologue et un épilogue, au rythme de un par semaine, variant entre mille et trois milles mots chacun, environ. Tant que j'y pense, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas - et en vrai, c'est mieux pour eux -. L'histoire ne se passe pas réellement dans une saison précise, mais pour moi, elle se situe après la saison 8, puisqu'il y a le bunker. Cas apparaît vaguement, mais pas plus, sorry (si ça peut vous rassurer, je me demande comment j'ai fait en vrai). Ah, et aussi, c'est un Wincest. Voué. Il ne va pas pointer le bout de son nez tout de suite, mais c'en est tout de même un - et non, je n'ai absolument pas honte. Voilà. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de la présentation ? Ah, et, juste, l'image de couverture, je l'ai trouvé sur tumblr, et j'ai ajouté les paroles de BMTH, Hospital For Souls. Voilàà.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit bout de chou va vous plaire. Il traite majoritairement d'anorexie, donc bon, c'est franchement pas joyeux, je préfère prévenir. Maintenant, si vous êtes toujours là, voici le prologue, enjoy !

* * *

Cela avait été une simple remarque. Une blague, sans aucun doute. Après tout, Sam aimait trop son grand frère pour que cela soit méchant, et c'était _Sam_. Sammy qui ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche - bon, il était un chasseur alors il tuait pas mal de truc, mais pas les mouches. Cela n'avait été qu'une simple blague, donc.

Mais après, Dean eut l'impression de l'entendre à chaque instant, dès qu'il sortait dans la rue, dès qu'il draguait une fille dans un bar. Et c'était devenu une ombre qui le suivait à chaque instant. Alors une dernière fois, Dean plongea trois doigts dans sa gorge, butant contre le fond de celle-ci, et au bout de quelques instants, la sensation familière de haut-le-cœur fit son retour. Il garda néanmoins ses doigts enfoncés jusqu'à ce que son repas remonte le long de son œsophage, puis il les enleva juste avant de s'abaisser encore un peu plus sa tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Dean ferma les yeux en rejetant le peu de nourriture qui restait dans son estomac avant de rester immobile, les mains serrées sur le rebord en porcelaine alors que son corps était secoué d'un petit tressautement qui lui était devenu habituel. Au début, il avait juste voulu diminuer un peu ses repas, arrêter de grignoter, faire un petit régime.

Mais cela n'avait pas été assez. En se regardant dans le miroir, Dean avait eut au contraire l'impression de grossir, encore et encore, et que le bourrelet sous son nombril n'était pas là hier et que le double menton non plus. Alors il avait peu à peu commencé à prendre d'autre mesures. Avaler juste un café au petit-déjeuner, ne plus prendre les hamburgers les plus gros mais juste quelques nuggets sous prétexte que « de toute façon, on risque de mourir à tout instant alors je veux goûter à tout », ne plus prendre de la bière le soir, mais encore du café, parce que bon, il aimait boire un truc le soir.

Mais encore une fois, cela n'avait pas suffi. Le gras sous ses bras avait-il toujours été là ? Dean s'était mis à régurgiter quelques-uns des repas qu'il jugeait vraiment trop mauvais. Il avait eu du mal, au début. Il devait le faire en plusieurs fois, et sa gorge lui faisait mal, et il s'étouffait parfois. Mais Dean était un chasseur, et un chasseur apprenait rapidement le nécessaire pour vivre. Au bout de quelques semaines, il n'avait plus besoin de rester une demie-heure dans les toilettes des restaurants, mais juste cinq minutes, deux pour vomir, trois pour se laver les dents, histoire de chasser l'odeur. Après, il repartait sur la route, sifflotant tranquillement l'air de Led Zeppelin qui passait dans l'Impala.

À un moment, il s'était posé des question, quand même. Certes, il ne s'était jamais aimé, mais cela n'avait jamais concerné son corps, qui était la seule chose chez lui qu'il pouvait regarder sans avoir honte – enfin, la forme de son corps, parce que les cicatrices qu'il y avait dessus, il les haïssait. Dean avait fait des recherches, donc, histoire de voir si un truc gros que le ciel était pas en train de lui tomber sur la tête. Mais devant son ordinateur, il avait ri si fort que Sam l'avait regardé avec une bitchface qu'il n'avait encore jamais sorti. Mais l'aîné était rassuré, rien ne clochait. Après tout, lui, anorexique et boulimique ? Damn it. C'était une des meilleures blagues qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Mais en tout cas, maintenant, il en était là, à se redresser en posant les mains sur ses genoux avant de se diriger vers l'évier, observant son visage avec une moue déçue. Son double menton était toujours là, et ses joues étaient encore rebondies. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la balance caché sous le meuble et la sortit avant de se déshabiller lentement, comme pour retarder le résultat. Il expira tout l'air possible de façon à en avoir le moins possible dans les poumons, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

\- Allez allez _allez diminue_ …

Mais les chiffres se fixèrent, et Dean retint un cri de rage. Toujours pas. Normal qu'il soit aussi gros avec ce poids. Il repoussa la balance bruyamment sous l'évier avant de prendre sa brosse à dents et de se nettoyer rapidement la bouche avec un soupir de déception en voyant son bras qui bougeait. Dean se rinça la bouche avant d'enfiler rapidement son pull AC/DC large, qui, en plus de lui cacher son corps car un peu trop grand, lui donnait un peu l'impression d'avoir moins de gras. Il mettait toujours des pulls maintenant, ou du moins, des chemises fermés à manches longues. Comme ça, son corps était caché et il entendait moins de remarques. Son jean et ses chaussettes avec ses chaussures reprirent également vite leur place, et Dean eut une grimace en se voyant dans le miroir. C'était un peu mieux, mais toujours pas ça. Le chasseur sortit de sa chambre en traînant un peu des pieds, rejoignant Sam qui faisait des recherches sur une potentielle prochaine chasse dans la bibliothèque du bunker.

Sur la balance qui s'éteignait, il était marqué cinquante-cinq kilos.


	2. Chapitre II

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Ou bon matin, en fait, ou bonsoir. Alors oui, je poste assez tôt - ou tard, selon le point de vue - mais j'étais pas sûr de réussir à le faire plus tard dans la journée, donc... Voici le chapitre ! Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement toujours pas, mais bon, tant pis... Enfin bref. Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter aujourd'hui, parce que en vrai, je suis toujours un peu morte du bal de promo qu'on a eu l'autre jour ( wééé, il y avait un bal de promo pour les terminales de lycée ! ) alors je compte assez aller me coucher. Mais bon, je m'étale, là. Je répond à une review et vous laisse lire tranquillement !

Guest : Awww, je suis tellement contente que cela ait l'air de te plaire ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas en tout cas :3 Et merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw ^0^ !

* * *

\- Hey.

Dean s'affala sur la chaise en face de Sam, et il retint une grimace en l'entendant craquer sous son poids.

\- Hey.

Le cadet releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et s'interrompit un instant. Dean le regarda ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Quoi, on a un moment de gonzesses et j'étais pas prévenu ?

\- Non, rien… Souffla Sam.

Il baissa à nouveau le regard, de petits plis se formant entre ses sourcils. L'aîné vit ses doigts tapoter la table à un rythme nerveux, et il se mordit la lèvre, un peu inquiet. Peut-être que Sammy voulait lui dire sans le vexer qu'il devrait faire plus attention à sa nourriture ? Pourtant, il le faisait déjà.

\- Je crois que je nous ai trouvé quelque chose.

Dean eut un grand sourire, posant ses coudes sur la table en s'avançant légèrement.

\- Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Saint Georges, Utah.

Sam retourna son ordinateur, le poussant vers son frère.

\- Une famille qui a été retrouvée entièrement morte.

\- Et en quoi c'est pour nous ? Demanda Dean en relevant les yeux.

\- C'est le plus jeune qui a tué tout le monde. Un bébé. Huit mois.

\- … Et bien, voilà une raison de plus pour ne jamais avoir d'enfant.

Les lèvres de Dean se relevèrent en un léger sourire, et il regarda Sam.

\- On y va ?

* * *

\- Euh, Dean ?

\- Yup ?

Dean posa ses yeux sur son petit frère en s'asseyant. Son assiettes vide reposait devant lui, avec quelques traces de sel, et un peu de morceaux de frites restants. Pas de trace de ketchup, ni de bière, juste une canette de soda, le moins calorique – non parce que quand même, Dean refusait de boire de l'eau. De l'eau, quoi. C'était dégueulasse, l'eau.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es déjà changé ?

\- Oh, ça ?

L'aîné tapota les manches de sa veste de costard, un air fier sur le visage.

\- On va en premier passer dans la maison où il y aura encore le shérif, non ? Alors j'ai pris de l'avance, comme ça, on est sûr de l'avoir.

\- … C'est la seule raison ?

Dean afficha un faux air étonné.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça sinon ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien.

Sam finit sa salade en silence, et Dean se demanda si c'était bien du dégoût qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de son petit frère. Il fit semblant de bâiller, la main devant la bouche, pour vérifier son haleine. Peut-être que même en se lavant les dents, il restait une légère odeur de vomi, il allait devoir faire un peu plus attention.

* * *

\- Bonjour, FBI, Agent Sykes et Nihcolls, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

Dean lui sorti son sourire charmeur, mais la femme – Lee Ashton - ne parut pas vraiment enchantée.

\- J'ai déjà répondu aux questions de la police.

\- Oh, c'est juste histoire d'avoir quelques précisions, dit Sam en souriant à son tour.

Lee sembla un peu plus rassurée, et les laissa entrer. Dean passa derrière son petit frère, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les femmes ne le regardaient pas d'une manière aussi intéressée qu'avant, mais en revanche, dès que Sammy souriait, c'était la fête. Damn. Dean reconnaissait volontiers que Sam avait un sourire craquant, il savait admettre quand il avait un concurrent sérieux, mais quand même. L'aîné croisa les bras devant son torse en s'asseyant. Son gras devait sans doute être la cause de tout ça.

\- Lee, commença son petit frère, je peux vous appeler Lee ? Demanda-t-il, avant de continuer au hochement de tête de la femme brune, le soir du meurtre, vous étiez chez vos voisins. Mais plusieurs témoins affirment vous avoir vu rentrer chez vous, et les cris n'ont été entendus que bien plus tard, au environ de deux heures du matin, alors que vous étiez couchée avec votre mari. C'est bien cela ?

\- Ou-oui.

La brune se frotta le bras, peu à l'aise.

\- Je ne comprends pas, à quoi cela mène-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez noté quelque chose d'étrange, ce soir-là, des bruits étranges, un parquet qui grince ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Lee Ashton regarda Dean avec étonnement.

\- Rien du tout ?

\- Non, vraiment, il n'y avait – ah si, il faisait froid dans la chambre de Tommy, mais quand je l'ai fait remarqué à Edgard, il m'a expliqué que ce n'était que le chauffage qui avait sauté, et que le réparateur allait arriver dans le courant de la semaine.

\- Mais, même avec un chauffage cassé, le bébé continuait à dormir dans la même chambre ? Questionna Sam.

Dean lui jeta un regard, un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire qu'un bébé dorme dans une chambre froide ? Bon, certes, il se trouvait que le-dit bébé en question avait tué sa famille avant de s'égorger lui-même, alors qu'il ne savait même pas marcher, mais bon.

\- Edgard et Sonia lui avaient mis de nombreuses couvertures en laine, et d'après eux, Tommy semblait encore mieux dormir qu'avant.

\- Et bien, merci de votre temps, Lee. Vous nous avez grandement aidés.

\- Ah ? De rien, je suppose.

* * *

\- Comment ça, elle nous a aidé ? Demanda Dean, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre d'enfant où traînait encore un lit avec des taches de sang, dans la maison d'en face.

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement, regardant le radiateur dans tous les sens.

\- Bingo ! Dit-il en se relevant. Le radiateur n'était pas cassé.

\- Hein ? Mais je croyais que -

\- Oui, mais non. Il fonctionne parfaitement. C'est juste qu'il fait trop froid pour que l'on s'en rende compte.

Dean leva un sourcil.

\- Fantôme, donc.

\- Fantôme.

\- Et bien, on va être bon pour se taper tous les précédents propriétaires de cette maison, râla-t-il, avant de descendre les escaliers à la suite de Sam rapidement. Et - aaah !

\- DEAN !

L'aîné ferma les yeux par réflexe, balançant ses bras devant lui pour se retenir. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que son corps ne voulait pas lui répondre, et c'était franchement stupide, parce qu'un chasseur comme lui qui avait vécu des trucs vraiment pas drôle, comme un aller-retour en Enfer, allait mourir comme un idiot en tombant dans des escaliers. Mais au lieu de se prendre les marches dans la tête, Dean tomba sur quelque chose de bien plus chaud.

\- Ca va ?

Le chasseur ouvrit un œil, inquiet, en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas étalé comme une omelette par terre mais debout, serré contre le torse de Sam qui le maintenait dans ses bras.

\- Oui, oui, grogna-t-il en se dégageant, se sentant légèrement humilié.

Il venait juste de chuter dans des escaliers, ça arrivait à tout le monde, et il était déjà tombé de bien plus haut. Au pire, il avait de toute façon assez de graisse pour faire office d'amortisseur. Dean finit de s'épousseter la veste, relevant les yeux sur son frère.

\- Relax, je suis encore vivant ! Grogna-t-il en écartant les bras, voyant le regard inquiet de son frère. On bouge ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, il le poussa, sortant de la maison.  
À l'intérieur, Sam Winchester se demandait si son grand frère lui avait parut si léger parce qu'ils étaient à moitié appuyé sur le mur, et si ce qu'il avait sentit sous ses doigts comme s'il les touchait directement étaient bien des côtes. 


	3. Chapitre III

Petit blabla : Bonjouuuur ! J'espère que vous allez bien, aujourd'hui, parce que moi, je suis ensevelie sous les révisons du bac ! Bon, ensevelie, c'est vite dit, mais vous me comprenez... Enfin. L'important, c'est que ça passe le jour J, on va dire aha. Autrement, est-ce que l'on peut parler de Far From Home, de Sam Tinnesz ? Parce que je suis totalement amoureuse de cette chanson, moi. Mais bon, là n'est pas tout à fait le sujet, alors je réponds à une review et vous laisse lire ce chapitre, sans trop d'actions mais où j'espère que vous comprendrez un peu mieux Dean !

Guest : Ahhh, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Vraiment ? A vrai dire, je cherchais juste une histoire pour une chasse, et c'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit... désolé aha x) Bon, est-ce que je dois avouer que j'ai un petit faible pour les hurt!dean ? Parce que je l'ai totalement :3 En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle me fait chaud au coeur !

* * *

Une fois au motel, après la visite à la voisine, Dean partit immédiatement se noyer sous la douche, laissant les recherches à Sam. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté non plus. Il retira sa cravate une fois certain que la porte était bien fermée à clef, et déposa le large survêtement et le tee-shirt à manches longues qui lui servaient désormais de vêtements de nuit sur le rebord de l'évier. Les habits qu'il portait encore sur lui finirent rapidement au sol, et il fit couler le plus fort possible l'eau de la douche. Cependant, il n'y rentra pas tout de suite, s'agenouillant au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Parce que, bon, c'était pas tout, mais Dean avait un sandwich au jambon à régurgiter, et un donut au chocolat. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau passa quasiment inaperçu, et un fin sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres gercées lorsqu'il se coula sous la douche.

Avant, il appréciait de passer du temps sous la douche, sentir l'eau glisser sur la peau, descendre de ses cheveux à son torse puis à ses jambes pour se perdre dans le bac. Mais désormais, il avait l'impression que même l'eau était contre lui, à souligner chaque morceau de son corps qui était composé de gras. C'était une sensation vraiment détestable. Mais comme il faisait couler l'eau pendant qu'il vomissait, au final, son frère ne devait sûrement pas voir la différence. Enfin, cela n'empêchait pas que l'eau se glissait entre chacun de ses foutus bourrelets. Aussi, Dean sortit de la douche rapidement et se sécha tout aussi vite, avant de se pencher pour prendre la balance qui était caché sous le lavabo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'emporter partout avec lui, la cachant à l'intérieur d'une chemise. Ce n'était pas comme si son petit frère allait chercher dans son sac des vêtements vu leur différence de taille, mais ne savait-on jamais.

\- Putain, oui !

Dean eut un léger rire hystérique en descendant de l'objet, et il s'habilla en sifflotant, avant de replacer la balance à sa place.

\- Dean ? Tu sors ? J'aimerais pouvoir me laver les cheveux !

\- Ouais, deux secondes Samantha !

L'aîné vérifia avec une grimace que son corps était bien caché dans le miroir. Damn. Il avait beau avoir réussi à perdre un kilo depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était pesé, mais il restait vraiment informe. Un sale paquet de graisse. Dégoûté, il se détourna, rattrapant ses vêtements au sol et les serra contre lui en sortant comme un boulet de canon de la salle de bain, laissant un Sam aux sourcils relevés d'étonnement au pied de la porte. Dean n'y fit pas vraiment attention, préférant s'enrouler dans les couvertures de son lit. Il était peut-être seulement vingt-deux heures, mais le chasseur se sentait étrangement fatigué, comme souvent depuis quelque temps. L'idée qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil complet soit suffisante à le remettre d'aplomb le traversa juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme comme une masse, ne remarquant pas le regard inquiet que lui lança son frère lorsque celui-ci sortit de la douche.

* * *

\- Sammy, pour la dernière fois, je t'assure que tout va BIEN !

Dean cria son dernier mot en se retournant brutalement vers son frère, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer d'enlever le sang qui collait à ses mains. Si quelques mèches restèrent coincées entre ses doigts, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, s'essuyant directement les mains avec une serviette qui traînait toujours dans le coffre de Baby.

\- Mais, Dean, tu pisses le sang, merde !

Il fallait dire que la chasse ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme prévue. Les restes du fantôme, une certaine Meredith Smith, étaient cachés dans le sous-sol de la maison. Dean et Sam n'avaient eu aucun mal à les trouver, mais au moment où ils avaient voulu les saler puis les brûler, la charmante demoiselle avait décidé de leur rendre visite, et Dean avait du s'en charger pendant que son petit frère faisait le travail. Mais le fantôme était une vraie furie, qui balança Dean dans tous les sens possibles. La seule raison pour laquelle Sam avait eut le temps de finir de brûler les os était qu'elle avait l'air franchement décidée à en finir avec l'aîné des Winchester. Des points noirs étaient apparus derrière les paupières de celui-ci alors que le fantôme le maintenait par la gorge, quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, avant qu'elle ne soit détruite. Sam s'était précipité sur son grand frère, qu'il lui avait dardé un regard des plus noir, et depuis, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, et la remarque que venait de faire le plus grand agaça fortement Dean.

\- Premièrement, c'est pas la première fois, et deuxièmement, je suis encore capable de conduire ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant le coffre de l'Impala, pour aller s'asseoir derrière le volant.

Sam voulut le retenir, mais son frère avait déjà fermé la portière avec force. Il lâcha un cri de rage avant de monter à son tour, la colère inscrite sur ses traits et il ne parla pas durant tout le trajet jusqu'au motel, où Dean alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans faire attention à son petit frère. Les bras légèrement tremblants, il enleva sa veste, puis sa chemise, et un grognement résonna dans la pièce. Mine de rien, cette saleté l'avait salement amoché. Des bleus commençaient à se former à l'endroit où ses côtes étaient recouvertes par du gras, et des coupures sillonnaient son dos et son torse. Les fenêtres brisées n'étaient définitivement pas géniales. Boitillant, Dean alla récupérer la trousse de secours et commença à désinfecter tout ça, des sifflements de douleur résonnant dans la pièce en fonction des blessures. Il commença à recoudre celles qu'il pouvait atteindre, sa ceinture dans la bouche pour empêcher des cris de sortir, avant de se figer.

\- Merde merde merde merde merde…

\- Dean ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, absolument pas ! Cria Dean en se tournant dans tous les sens malgré la douleur qui résonnait dans son corps. Putain…

Comment était-il censé se recoudre cette foutue plaie en plein milieu du dos ?  
Même en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre ne serait-ce que les extrémités. Et il n'était pas question de demander de l'aide à son petit frère ou à Cas. Déjà, parce que c'était à lui de soigner Sam et pas l'inverse, et ensuite, l'ange avait déjà assez de problème pour qu'il vienne l'embêter avec une minuscule blessure. Se mordant la lèvre, Dean désinfecta une nouvelle fois en faisant directement couler l'alcool sur sa peau pour pouvoir atteindre la plaie, et soupira de soulagement quand cela fut fini. Il allait devoir la laisser cicatriser sans aide, celle-là. Bah, une de plus ou de moins, après tout...

Et puis, elle serait caché dans le gras, même si Dean avait l'impression que son dos était un peu moins volumineux que le reste de son corps. Enfin, lorsqu'il fit un mouvement, il perçut le gras bouger, et eut un soupir de soulagement mais également de détresse. Certes, sa plaie allait être cachée, mais il restait tout de même obèse. Damn it. Dean se dégoûtait. Le chasseur prit un grand morceau de gaze qu'il badigeonna de désinfectant avant de l'enrouler autour de son torse. Il fit quelques mouvements de bras, histoire d'être sûr de pouvoir bouger, et s'apprêta à sortir sa balance, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans son sac, qui était dans la chambre. Un tremblement le parcourut brièvement et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant, essayant de faire taire l'angoisse qui commençait à le remplir à l'idée de ne pas savoir avec précision son poids. Et s'il avait repris les grammes qu'il avait perdus ? Cette idée s'installa sournoisement dans la tête alors qu'il enfilait maladroitement un pull, essayant de se recomposer rapidement un visage neutre pour sortir de la salle de bain, sous le regard lourd de Sam. Celui-ci sembla ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis finalement, secoua la tête et donna un coton imbibé d'alcool à son frère en se mettant dos à lui.

\- Tu peux nettoyer ma coupure ?

Bon sang, Dean aussi voulait un corps comme ça, merde, avec du muscle, et pas un poil de graisse...


	4. Chapitre IV

Petit blabla : Bonjouuur ! Vous savez quoi ? Ma première semaine de bac est passée, maintenant, il me reste que les oraux ! Et après ça, pleins de temps pour écrire quand je veux où je veux comme je veux... le pied x) Mais bref. D'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ( voué, d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de le redire au chapitre précédent, sorry ) à mon grand désespoir. Enfin. Comme je n'ai rien de plus à dire aujourd'hui, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, avec enfin une certaine discussion ( enfin, l'essai d'une discussion, parce qu'on parle quand même des Winchesters, là... ) !

* * *

Dean se sentait fatigué, en ce moment. Faible. C'était détestable, il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais c'était comme si le simple fait de bouger de sa chambre à la cuisine épuisait toutes ses forces. Alors lorsque soudainement des chandelles se mirent à danser sous ses yeux, il ne put que s'agripper à la table principale du bunker où il rejoignait son frère, un gémissement lui échappant.

\- Hey, tout va bien ? Demanda immédiatement Sam en se levant de sa chaise, s'approchant de son grand frère.

Le manque de réponse orale fut bien plus convaincant que le faible hochement de tête affirmatif qu'offrit Dean, et Sam posa sa main sur son front, inquiet.

\- Mais… Putain, t'es bouillant de fièvre !

L'aîné sentit vaguement une autre main se poser sur son front, avant que son petit frère ne l'aide à se redresser. Le chasseur ne répliqua même pas, s'appuyant même sur lui, sans se rendre compte de la grimace d'horreur et d'inquiétude mêlée qui se dessina sur le visage de Sam alors que Dean perdait connaissance.

Le châtain le retint de justesse, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Son grand frère était certes plus petit que lui, mais là, ce n'était pas un humain qu'il tenait dans les bras, mais un simple squelette. Mettant en sourdine la terreur qui commencer à pointer le bout de son nez, Sam souleva l'autre chausseur, passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos, pour le plaquer contre son torse.

Damn. Le cadet était presque sûr que la dernière fille qu'il avait porté dans une partie de sexe était plus lourde que son frère. Sam se précipita vers sa chambre sans réfléchir, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas cogner la tête où les pieds du corps inconscient qu'il portait dans les murs. Le chasseur déposa son grand frère dans son lit doucement, mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, et semblait toujours aussi inconscient. Si Sam ne savait pas que son cœur battait, il aurait pu le croire mort. Il se mordit le poing de frustration, avant de souffler un bon coup. Le plus jeune attrapa le bas du pull son aîné, et ferma les yeux et l'enlevant. Les manches quittèrent en dernières les bras de Dean, les laissant retomber comme des baguettes de bois, et seulement à ce moment-là, Sam rouvrit les yeux.

\- Merde, grand frère…

Cela faisait incroyablement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça.

Enfin. Rectification. Sam l'appelait toujours comme ça quand son frère ne l'entendait pas, où lorsqu'il parlait de lui à quelqu'un d'autre. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de le dire devant lui, parce que cela aurait été bien trop gênant - les sentiments, tout ça.

Mais actuellement, Sam n'en avait rien à faire, ses yeux restaient fixés sur son frère alors que l'horreur se peignait sur ses traits. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? Certes, il avait bien vu que Dean avait les joues de plus en plus creuses, mais Sam avait cru que c'était la pression du travail, des merdes qui ne cessaient de leur tomber dessus, comme d'habitude. Mais pas… Ça. Les larmes aux yeux, il posa une main tremblante sur la cage thoracique de son frère. Il n'avait que la peau sur les yeux, et encore, celle-ci était légèrement desséchée. Les images des jeunes filles anorexiques qu'il avait vues à Stanford, lors d'une heure de prévention parmi les nombreuses sur différents sujets qu'il avait eut, se superposa à celle de Dean, et Sam s'effondra sur la chaise qui traînait à côté de son lit.

Sa main voyagea comme par elle-même sur le corps de son grand frère, passant sur ses côtes visibles à en faire peur, sur le creux où aurait dû se trouver des abdominaux, à l'endroit où l'aine était auparavant marquée, mais où maintenant, il ne restait que les os du bassin. Le chasseur n'osa même pas enlever le bas de survêtement de son frère, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait trouver. Machinalement, il passa une main dans les cheveux court de son aîné, mais lorsqu'il la retira, des mèches restèrent accrochés à ses doigts. Pas un ou deux cheveux, non, des mèches de cheveux entières. Sam enleva sa main tremblante et croisa ses bras sur le lit où il enfouit la tête ; des sanglots silencieux le secouant. Il aurait dû voir quelque chose. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à son grand frère. Il aurait dû l'obliger à continuer à manger des tartes, il aurait dû l'obliger à lui parler de ses problèmes, il aurait dû faire tant de choses…

Mais il s'était dit et répété que c'était Dean _fucking_ Winchester, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver de ce genre, que c'était son grand frère, celui qui était fort, celui qui résistait à tout. Sam se releva en reniflant, dégoûté de lui-même. Donnez-lui un vampire à tuer, il savait faire. Stopper une apocalypse, c'était plus compliqué, mais il se débrouillait. Se sacrifier pour son frère en vendant son âme ou autre chose, ouais, sans soucis. Mais ça… Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Sam n'était pas programmé pour se battre contre des merdes comme ça. Il ne savait pas le faire. Enfin, techniquement, il le savait, simplement parce qu'il avait eu une dizaine d'heures de préventions dessus. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Finalement, le cadet souffla un grand coup, avant d'aller poser une légère couverture sur le corps de son grand frère. D'abord, il devait faire baisser sa température. Après, quand il serait de nouveau conscient, ils allaient avoir une _très_ longue conversation.

* * *

Sam regarda sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il changeait les lignes humides sur le corps de Dean, et si sa température avait diminué, il n'avait pas pour autant reprit connaissance. Le chasseur soupira, avant d'enlever la serviette sur le front de son grand frère. D'un geste mécanique, il l'essora dessus la bassine qui contenait l'eau presque tiède, et la replongea dans celle de l'eau froide, avant de la reposer sur la peau de Dean. Sam laissa son regard partir sur le corps de son frère, et les larmes envahir encore une fois ses yeux en voyant que tout était bien réel, qu'il pouvait compter chacune des côtes sur le lit. Bon sang. Il cligna vivement des yeux, tentant de faire partir l'eau qui s'y accumulait.

\- … Sammy ?

Sam se redressa brusquement au grognement, se précipitant vers le visage de l'autre chausseur.

\- Dean ? Tu vas mieux ? Combien j'ai de doigts ?

\- Cinq, putain, qu'est ce qu'il s'est -

La voix de Dean mourut subitement alors que ses yeux verts se posaient sur son corps dénudé, et l'horreur s'inscrit sur ses traits quand il comprit que Sam l'avait vu. Il se redressa précipitamment pour ramener sur lui la couverture qui était au bout du lit, avant de se rallonger tout aussi vite en sentant sa tête tourner à nouveau.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de poser des question, avança Sam, peu sûr de lui.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Dean se tourna dans le lit, montrant son dos à son petit frère dans la claire intention de rompre dès le début cette conversation. Sam déglutit difficilement en voyant la colonne vertébrale à ce point dessiné, et surtout la trace d'une coupure mal cicatrisée.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il en secouant la tête, laissant la peine et la colère se mélanger dans sa tête.

Or, si un Sam Winchester en colère peut faire des dégâts, un Sam Winchester triste peut en faire plus. Il appuya sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, l'obligeant à se remettre sur le dos, et le regard noir qu'il reçut ne le fit même pas frémir.

\- Sam -

\- Non, Dean. Merde, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Comment tu as pu devenir ...

Mais le mot resta coincé dans la gorge de Sam alors que des larmes revenaient dans ses yeux à sa plus grande honte. C'était son frère qui avait des problèmes et lui qui pleurait, si ce n'était pas pathétique. Mais la chose qui lui fit le plus peur, ce fut le regard de Dean, un regard qui signifiait _je suis tellement désolé d'être moi_ , _tu serais mieux si je n'étais pas là_ et _je m'en veux de te faire souffrir_ , un regard qui signifiait _je me hais Sammy, je me hais tellement._

Alors Sam sentit sa colère fondre comme de la neige au soleil, et il attrapa Dean pour le plaquer contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou cadavérique. Il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues et tomber sur la peau de son frère, et Dean sembla soudainement se détendre, et ses deux bras vinrent entourer la taille de son petit frère, essayant de le réconforter, parce qu'après tout, c'était toujours lui le grand frère, et c'était son job. Il laissa Sam pleurer de longues minutes, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'enlever cette foutue graisse, il se demanda si c'était le bon choix, parce qu'il préférait être obèse que mince si cela faisait pleurer son petit frère. Néanmoins, quand il n'y eut plus de nouvelles larmes glissant sur sa peau, il tapota le dos de Sam avant de râler.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini de pleurer comme une fillette ?

Parce que bon sang, Dean ne savait pas comment s'y faire avec les sentiments. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas vraiment la phrase à dire, parce que le cadet s'écarta pour prendre son frère par les épaules, fixant un regard déterminé sur lui, si rempli de volonté que damn, Dean ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir lui refuser la moindre chose. Il y avait les bitchfaces, les puppy eyes, puis il y avait ces yeux-là, qui disaient _tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je dis parce que je tiens à toi et s'il te plaît ne me rejettes pas_. Dean déglutit difficilement quand Sam prit la parole, et il se sentit blanchir au fur et à mesure.

\- À partir de maintenant, on met la chasse en pause. Non, tu ne vas pas me faire le moindre commentaire, parce que dans ton état, tu es incapable de faire quelque chose et cela serait suicidaire, continua-t-il alors que Dean ouvrait la bouche. Merde, tu es tellement maigre que tu en tombes dans les vapes ! Alors je ne te laisserais pas quitter le bunker jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans un état satisfaisant, et n'essaye même pas de protester. Tu vas manger, je m'en fous si au début tu n'avales qu'une pomme, mais je ne veux pas te voir vomir, et crois moi, je ne te quitterais pas des yeux, peut importe le moment de la journée ou de la nuit.

Les yeux de Sam redevinrent progressivement plus doux, et il relâcha sa pression sur les épaules saillantes de Dean, avant d'ajouter une petite phrase avec hésitation, si chuchotée qu'elle en fut presque inaudible.

\- S'il te plaît, grand frère…

Ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, qui atteignit Dean. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Sam l'appeler comme ça depuis… depuis au moins vingt ans. Merde, c'était putain d'étrange, et ça le secoua si fort dans son estomac qu'il ne pensa même plus à protester. Il hocha avec hésitation la tête, et ne le regretta pas lorsqu'un sourire soulagé et heureux s'afficha sur le visage du cadet. Celui-ci le reprit dans ses bras, et Dean plongea sa tête dans le cou de Sam, respirant à plein nez l'odeur familière qui se dégageait des cheveux longs de son frère. Vaguement, il se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, ils ne se faisaient pas assez de câlins.

Mais ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, serré contre le torse de Sam. Celui-ci ne remarqua qu'au bout de longues minutes que son frère ne bougeait plus, et il voulut se dégager pour le recoucher. Mais alors qu'il se séparait de son grand frère ronflant, celui-ci le tira sur lui, avec une force que Sam ne soupçonnait décidément pas, et que vu son état, il n'était pas réellement censé avoir. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, le plus grand se retrouva allongé à côté de Dean, qui avait passé un bras par-dessus son torse et entremêlé ses jambes aux siennes. À ce moment là, Sam sentit à quel point elles étaient fines. Il n'y avait plus les muscles puissants qu'il admirait quand il était gamin, quand la simple vue de son grand frère lui faisait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux.

Non, là, il n'y avait que des os et de la peau. Des larmes revinrent dans ses yeux, et par réflexe, il passa son bras dessous le cou de son frère pour le ramener encore contre lui. Maintenant, c'était Sam Winchester qui allait prendre soin de son frère. Et la première chose qu'il allait faire, c'était arrêter de pleurer – parce que bon sang, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus chialé en quelques minutes que pendant dix ans.


	5. Chapitre V

Petit blabla : Helloooo ! Et bien, vous savez quoi ? J'ai fini de passer touuutes mes épreuves de bac ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats aha x) En tout cas, revenons sur le sujet principal. Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement, et oui, je compte quand même continuer à les faire souffrir... mwahaha x) Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

* * *

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, mange…

L'aîné arrêta de jouer machinalement avec sa cuillère pour remonter ses yeux sur le visage de son frère. Sam, lui avait déjà fini sa soupe et observait Dean avec des yeux qui puaient la tristesse. La culpabilité remontant le long de ses tripes, le plus petit reposa son regard sur son assiette, et souffla un grand coup avant de soulever sa cuillère pour l'amener à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas compliqué, après tout. Il devait juste la poser sur sa langue, vider son contenu, avaler, et son estomac ferrait le reste. Mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vomir après frappa Dean comme une massue, et il reposa sa cuillère d'une main tremblante.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Au tout début, il avait voulu rassurer son petit frère, lui montrer qu'il en était capable, et mangeait sans problème un sandwich entier. Mais il ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans son ventre. Dean le régurgitait en permanence même pas une demi-heure après être sorti de table, et deux jours après, Sam avait modifié les repas, lui donnant des choses moins consistantes en quantités moindre, mais au moins, elles restèrent dans le ventre de Dean. Seulement, comme il ne vomissait plus, il n'arrivait pas non plus à avaler grand chose.

Et pourtant, même deux bonnes semaines plus tard, certaines fois, comme aujourd'hui, Dean avait l'impression d'être revenu au point mort, et il se maudissait de faire peser ça sur les épaules de son petit frère. À force de persévérance, Sam avait finit par faire avouer à Dean qu'il avait réellement un problème, et que ce n'était définitivement pas l'obésité. Cela avait été comme un électrochoc, et ce fut la première fois que Sam vit son frère perdre tous ses moyens. Il y avait eu des moments où ils se disaient ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, mais ils étaient alors en train de tâtonner, et pour chaque pas en avant, il y en avait trois en arrière.

Mais cette fois-ci, Sam avait vu le visage de Dean se décomposer en observant son corps squelettique presque nu. Le plus jeune avait eu l'impression que Dean venait seulement de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Les traits de sa mâchoire s'étaient d'abord tendus, ses paupières s'étaient légèrement abaissées et Dean avait semblé rapetisser. Ensuite, il avait fait quelques pas en arrière avant de rencontrer le torse de Sam qui se tenait derrière, et s'était figé. La réalité sembla le frapper, et il passa une main tremblante sur ses côtes, puis sur les os de son bassin. Il avait fermé les yeux avant de les rouvrir, mais rien n'avait changé, et son teint déjà pâle - cela faisait longtemps que la vitalité qui éclairait les pores de sa peau avait disparu - était devenu encore plus blanc.

\- Sammy, dis moi q'c'est pas vrai, q'c'est pas moi, q'c'est pas possible… avait-il dit, mangeant ses mots.

Sam s'était contenté de poser une main sur son épaule où son os pointait, et Dean s'était retourné, plongeant sa tête dans le torse de son frère, lâchant de silencieux sanglots qui l'avaient secoué pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne se calme et ne se redresse, séchant ses larmes.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me manger un truc. Ca te dit une tarte ? Avait-il lâché, son sourire en coin habituel sur les lèvres, comme si rien s'était passé.

Enfin.

Sam chassa ses souvenirs et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

\- C'est pas grave, lui dit-il avec un fragile sourire, qui se fana en voyant Dean secouer la tête rageusement, lançant un regard noir à sa soupe.

\- Ca me soûle, gronda-t-il, avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air et d'attraper son assiette. Cette fois, c'est la bonne, marmonna-t-il.

Dean ferma les yeux, et sous les yeux à la fois surpris, fiers, inquiets et concernés de son petit frère, il vida son assiette d'un coup.

\- … Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Sam au bout d'un petit moment.

Dean resta immobile assez longtemps pour inquiéter sérieusement le plus grand, qui se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Dean ?

\- … J'aime pas la soupe.

Sam eut un léger rire soulagé qui devint plus sonore en voyant le faux regard noir que lui lança son grand frère. Dean se fit la réflexion qu'il préférait vraiment voir Sam comme ça qu'avec le visage soucieux qu'il portait avant. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage, mais celui-ci se fana bien vite en sentant son estomac protester. Ses mains agrippèrent la table, ses jointures blanchissant, et la tension qui apparut dans son corps fit brusquement cesser le rire de Sam, qui posa la main sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

\- Non… non, souffla Dean en respirant profondément, tentant de toutes ses forces de repousser la nausée qui était en train de le prendre. Ca va aller.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Sam fit des mouvements circulaires dans le dos de son grand frère, essayant de le détendre. Dean avait toujours l'impression que son estomac était en train de tenter de remonter dans sa gorge, mais eu bout d'un moment, cette sensation commença à disparaître, et le plus vieux eut un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à ne pas rendre son repas, aujourd'hui.

\- Sammy ?

\- Ouais ?

\- La tarte me manque.

Sam eut un ricanement soulagé, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère, lui tirant un grognement alors que Dean rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut jusque quelques cheveux qui restèrent accrochés aux doigts de Sam.

* * *

\- Hey, Sammy, je crois que je nous ai trouvé quelque chose.

Le bruit de vaisselle brisée fit sursauter Dean, qui se retourna vers la source d'un bruit en faisant craquer son cou.

\- Même pas en rêve, Dean.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea ce dernier, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de déglutir difficilement en voyant le regard que lui lança son frère qui s'approcha de lui lentement, avant de poser les mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise où était assis Dean, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Pourquoi ? Gronda-t-il, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. _POURQUOI_ ? Bon sang, Dean, est ce que tu es à ce point stupide ? T'es encore en convalescence, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Alors la chasse, j'en ai strictement _rien à foutre_ ! Il y aurait toujours des monstres dehors, alors un de plus ou un de moins, cela ne va pas faire une grande différence ! Alors tu vas rester ici bien sagement le temps de te remettre COMPLÈTEMENT, et peut-être que l'on repartira chasser APRÈS !

L'indignation grossit dans la gorge de Dean, mais au moment où il s'apprêta à rétorquer violemment parce que après tout, c'était lui le grand frère donc c'était à lui de dire s'il était en assez bon état pour chasser, il vit l'air à la fois sérieux et inquiet de son petit frère, et sa colère fondit comme une glace au soleil. _Damn._ Même quand il essayait d'être en colère contre lui, il ne pouvait pas le rester bien longtemps. Et puis à vrai dire, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Dean savait que face à un monstre un peu costaud, il n'allait pas faire le poids.

...

Bon, peut-être que si c'était une goule, quand même, il allait être plus lourd. Pas de beaucoup, mais quand même. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour faire valoir son point de vue, mais encore une fois, Sam le regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu, et son grand frère se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Visiblement, les chasses, ça n'allait pas être pour tout de suite. Dean s'avachit un peu dans sa chaise avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que son petit frère pouvait être casse-pied, tout de même. Enfin. L'aîné releva la tête, avant de lancer un sourire à Sam.

\- Bon, alors, on fait quoi en attendant ? Parce que bon, je m'ennuie un peu, moi.

Il vit son frère rester un moment stupéfait, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

\- Mais rien ! S'exclama Dean.

\- …

\- Quoi ? Je suis pas con non plus !

\- ...

\- Ah, bah ça fait plaisir merci, je me sens aimé.

Dean croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant la moue, mais le petit soupir amusé qu'eut son frère le dérida.

\- Tu pourrais venir me donner un coup de main pour ranger les archives peut-être ? En plus, ça te ferrais travailler les bras.

L'aîné jeta un regard à ses bras qui reposaient sur son torse. Ils flottaient encore un peu dans ses manches de chemise ; pas autant qu'auparavant, mais quand même, la différence n'était pas frappante. Dean n'avait pas seulement perdu de la graisse, mais sa masse musculaire avait elle aussi également drastiquement diminuée.

\- Mouais, dit-il en voulant se lever, avant de se rendre compte que Sam était toujours les mains sur les accoudoirs, le visage extrêmement proche du sien.

Il resta un instant immobile, étonné par leur proximité. Il ne se rappelait pas que la couleur des yeux de son petit frère était aussi indéterminée, oscillant en permanence entre le gris et le bleu. Par contre, il avait de larges cernes, et la pensée qu'il en était peut-être la cause augmenta la culpabilité déjà bien présente dans son estomac, qui protesta un instant, avant de se calmer lorsque Dean remarqua qu'une mèche des cheveux châtains de son frère retombait au milieu de son visage. Amusé, il décroisa les bras pour la remettre à sa place.

\- Faut vraiment que tu te coupes les cheveux Samantha, sinon je t'inscris pour faire les pubs L'Oréal, dit-il en souriant, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Immédiatement, son sourire se fana, et il enleva sa main qui était resté posée sur le côté du cou de Sam après avoir coincé la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son petit frère. Il se leva brusquement, faisant reculer son frère de surprise, et s'éloignant en trébuchant légèrement avant de s'enfuir dans la salle des archives.

Resté dans la salle, Sam se passa une main hésitante au niveau de sa nuque, là où son grand frère avait posé sa main, son visage hésitant entre afficher une moue heureuse ou étonnée. Finalement, il haussa les épaules en mettant les mains dans les poches avant de rejoindre Dean. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un geste de grand frère, après tout, ceux qu'il faisait quand ils étaient petits et que John n'était pas là. Il n'y avait sûrement rien de plus, et s'il déglutit difficilement, ce fut probablement parce qu'il était inquiet pour son frère. Rien de plus, rien de moins.


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur ! Et bien vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu les résultats du bac ! Je l'ai, avec mention très bien ! C'est la fête guys 8D Enfin bref. Pour en revenir à la fiction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Et aujourd'hui, c'est une sorte de chapitre charnière avec le reste de l'histoire. J'espère que même s'il est un peu plus court que les précédents, il vous plaira quand même ! So, enjoy :3 !

* * *

Dean se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre en soupirant. Il avait l'impression que son corps n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis des semaines. Sa taille était toujours aussi marquée même si l'on ne voyait plus autant ses côtes, et si ses jambes ne ressemblaient plus à deux os, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de muscle. Ses bras étaient dans le même état, encore que, ses poignets et ses doigts, enfin, ses mains en générales, étaient fines, trop fines à son goût. En les regardant, il avait l'impression de voir les mains des femmes avec qui il couchait en sortant des bars, et c'était franchement dérangeant. Un nouveau soupir sortit des lèvres de Dean et son regard remonta sur son visage, avant de se figer dans le miroir.

\- Hey, dit une voix hésitante.

Dean se retourna pour voir son petit frère sur le seuil de la porte, et immédiatement, une vague de malaise traversa son corps et il se dépêcha d'enfiler le pull qui traînait sur son lit.

\- Bordel, Sammy, tu peux pas frapper

\- C'était ouvert, répondit Sam en offrant son habituelle bitch face.

\- C'pas une raison.

Sam leva les yeux au grognement de son grand frère, avant de le regarder de haut en bas machinalement, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise sans s'en rendre compte. Dean croisa les bras sur son torse comme une sorte de protection, hésitant entre l'envie de faire sortir le cadet à coups de pieds dans le derrière et lui demander normalement de quitter sa chambre.

\- Dean…

Le soupir le ramena sur Terre, et il ramena ses yeux sur son petit frère qui s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque.

\- Les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, tu sais.

\- Pas assez vite, gronda Dean en détournant le regard.

\- Damn it, Dean ! S'exclama Sam en faisant un grand mouvement de bras. Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas remarquer à quel point les choses ont évolué ? Maintenant, tu arrives à manger un repas normal sans manger ! Avant, l'idée même de manger te faisais vomir tes tripes !

Dean ramena ses yeux sur Sam, le foudroyant du regard.

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais en attendant, je suis toujours pas capable de supporter le recul d'un flingue ! Dit Dean en s'approchant de Sam. Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi je sers dans ce cas-là ? J'arrive à manger ? Wow, awesome ! Ça ne change pas le fait que je suis inutile actuellement ! Cria-t-il en poussant son frère.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota mais attrapa les poignets de son frère, ses grandes mains en faisant le tour sans le moindre problème alors que la colère l'envahissait. Il en avait tellement marre que son grand frère, celui qui lui avait tout appris et à qui il devait tout, même sa propre vie, se rabaisse sans cesse.

\- Et alors Dean, en quoi c'est important ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être utile ! Aller chercher des monstres, en ce moment, ça me passe par-dessus la tête ! Être utile n'est pas le seul but dans la vie ! Je ne tiens pas à toi parce que t'es capable de buter des monstres presque les yeux fermés, mais parce que t'es mon frère et que je t'aime, jerk ! La seule chose qui a de l'importance, c'est que je retrouve un grand frère en bonne santé, celui qui peut avaler des litres de bières sans froncer les sourcils et qui me fait au moins reculer quand il me pousse !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Sam tira sur un des poignets de Dean, le faisant trébucher, puis lui faucha les jambes, et avant que son grand frère ne tombe, il l'attrapa par la taille avant de le jeter sur le lit pourtant à plus d'un mètre. Sam se plaça ensuite à quatre pattes au dessus de l'autre chasseur qui clignait des yeux en se passant une main sur le visage avec un grognement, et lui attrapa de nouveau les poignets pour les plaquer sur l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu ne sers à rien, laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents serrées. Tu es trop important pour moi pour que je te laisse penser ça... Grand frère, lâcha-t-il, et ses deux derniers mots sonnèrent étrangement.

Mais sur cela, Sam lâcha les poignets de son frère et se redressa légèrement, ramenant une mèche de cheveux qui était passée devant ses yeux, et essaya de calmer sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Sa colère s'évaporait lentement, et finalement, il reprit la parole.

\- C'est compris ?

\- Ou-ouais, souffla Dean.

L'aîné ramena ses bras sur son torse, partagé entre la colère de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant, la fierté de voir son petit frère être fort et l'étonnement de la rapidité de l'action. Il tenta de reprendre lui aussi son souffle qui s'était coupé lorsqu'il avait été balancé sur le lit et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Damn. Il allait sérieusement devoir se mettre à la musculation le plus vite possible.

\- Bien, sourit Sam, et Dean grogna en réponse. Maintenant, à table, j'étais juste passé pour dire que le repas était près.

Sam s'assit sur les cuisses de son frère, le coin de ses lèvres relevés en un sourire satisfait.

\- Bon, tu bouges ? Grogna Dean en se relevant, grimaçant sous le poids du cadet.

Le plus petit fusilla son frère du regard, qui semblait être encore plus grand que d'habitude, perché sur ses cuisses comme il l'était. Cela ne fit que rire Sam, et celui-ci finit par se relever de son grand frère avant de sortir de la chambre tranquillement. Dean se demanda un instant pourquoi il faisait soudainement si frais, avant de remarquer qu'il ne portait toujours qu'un pull, et que le bunker n'était pas toujours l'endroit le plus chaud du monde. Damn. Il se rhabilla complètement, et dans l'ordre cette fois, mais même s'il n'avait plus aussi froid, la sensation de chaleur agréable qui le remplissait quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu. C'était étrange.

* * *

Et une semaine plus tard, Dean se demandait s'il devait pas s'enfuir.

\- Sérieusement, Sammy ?  
\- Eh ouais.

Dean se retourna vers son frère en roulant des yeux, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau en regardant devant lui.

\- Yep, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être une bonne idée.

Sam sourit en croisant les bras sur son torse, un air fier sur le visage. Il avait aménagé une des grandes pièces du bunker en une sorte de salle de musculation, avec des tas de tapis et d'haltères et de machines dont Dean ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

\- Quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de faire ça ? Et d'où est-ce que tu sors tout ces machins ?

Dean vit un vague geste de la main, un air toujours étrange sur le visage, oscillant entre étonnement et désespoir à l'idée de devoir y passer du temps - mais en même temps... Peut-être que c'était avec tous ces machins que Sam avait développé ses foutus biscoteaux... Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de son corps, lui aussi, tiens.

\- En grappillant quelques heures par-ci par-là quand on ne chassait pas, et tu sais, Amazon est quelque chose de franchement génial. À condition de savoir se servir d'un ordinateur, évidement.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé, avant que Sam donne une tape dans le dos de son frère.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras des muscles comme les miens.

\- Dans tes rêves Samantha, ricana Dean, trébuchant tout de même sous le pourtant léger coup de son frère. Par où on commence ?


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Personnellement, je meurs de chaud... de toutes façons, au-dessus de vingt-cinq, c'est plus vivable aha ! Enfin bon... autrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous le savez déjà, mais bon, vive l'imagination ! Et les pizzas, aussi, parce que j'aime les pizzas, même si cela n'a strictement aucun rapport. Enfin, pas toutes les pizzas, parce que les chèvre-miel ou celles avec les ananas, je supporte pas ça. Mais bon. On est pas là pour parler des pizzas ( bien que j'adooore en discuter ) mais pour un nouveau chapitre, so, enjoy ! Ah, et je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

Sam observa son grand frère avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il était totalement avachi sur lui, la bouche entrouverte, et des ronflements en sortaient de temps en temps. En essayant de ne pas le réveiller, Sam enleva la canette de soda qui vacillait dangereusement dans la main de Dean, et but les dernières gorgées qu'il restait avant de la poser sur le sol à côté de lui. Heureusement qu'il avait des grands bras. En parlant de bras, il posa ses yeux sur ceux de son frère, et ne put empêcher un petit bruit de satisfaction de sortir de ses lèvres.

Pour lui, le monde extérieur s'était arrêté depuis que Dean s'était évanoui, et depuis, les rares fois où il mettait le nez dehors, c'était pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Depuis peu, le plus âgé l'accompagnait, sous prétexte que de la nourriture de lapin ne l'aiderait pas à supporter les séances de sport que lui imposait son frère. Sam avait fait la moue mais avait accepté, à condition qu'aucune goutte d'alcool ne passe la porte du bunker, l'autre source d'inquiétude toujours tapie au fond de lui refaisant surface. Parce que merde, il savait à quel point son grand frère pouvait se réfugier dans l'alcool pour oublier ses problèmes, et il ne voulait pas que cela se produise encore. Et si Dean restait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient les courses de longs moments devant le rayon des bières, finalement, ils repartaient toujours sans en prendre.

Enfin.

Sam passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux courts de son grand frère, ricanant légèrement en entendant le grognement qui succéda à son geste. Il ramena son attention sur la fin du film qu'ils regardaient avant que Dean ne s'effondre comme une masse sur ses genoux, et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le baiser sur lequel l'écran devint noir avant de faire apparaître le générique. Comme quoi, même dans les films d'action, il y avait toujours un couple niais. Sam éteignit la télé et attrapa son grand frère dans ses bras avant de se lever. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que son frère avait réellement repris du poids : il n'avait plus l'impression de soulever un squelette, mais une personne normale, bien que mince.

Le cadet se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre de son frère et l'ouvrit du pied, avant de déposer délicatement son corps sur le matelas. Sam détacha ensuite les bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais Dean avait entrecroisé ses doigts derrière la nuque de son petit frère, et celui-ci ne parvint pas à les détacher. Il essaya de les faire passer par-dessus sa tête avant de se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement. Comment son con de frère avait-il pu emmêler ses doigts à ses cheveux en dormant ? Sam poussa un soupir avant de rendre les armes, et il s'allongea à son tour à côté de son frère. Heureusement qu'ils étaient déjà habillés pour passer la nuit, parce que Sam ne s'imaginait pas vraiment dormir en chemise et en jean, sachant à quel point cela pouvait être désagréable.

Sam bougea légèrement pour trouver une position moins gênante, mais avec les bras de son grand frère autour de son cou, ce n'était pas évident. Finalement, en se plaçant assez proche de lui, couché sur le flan face à Dean, c'était à peu près confortable. Pendant un moment, il chercha à s'endormir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ses bras, avant de laisser tomber avec un soupir. Sam enroula ses bras autour de son grand frère, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, et posa son menton dessus sa tête, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Là, c'était bien. Et si la pensée qu'il tenait toujours Jessica comme ça dans ses bras passa dans son esprit, elle ne fit qu'apporter un peu plus de sérénité au chasseur, surtout en sachant que c'était son grand frère qui était avec lui.

* * *

Dean avait l'impression de flotter dans un nuage. Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais réellement fait, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir quelle sensation cela donnait, mais celle qu'il ressentait était absolument… parfaite. Dean était au chaud, tranquille, et pour une fois, il ne faisait pas de cauchemars. C'était absolument parfait. Le chasseur se colla un peu plus contre sa bouillotte, émettant un indistinct bruit de satisfaction, et serra un peu plus le coussin contre lui. Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir un si gros, mais actuellement, il n'en avait rien à faire.

En plus, il avait la sensation qu'on lui caressait le dos de haut en bas, appuyant un peu plus sur ses épaules et sur ce point, quelque part sur le côté droit de son dos, un peu plus haut que le bassin, pas loin de sa colonne vertébrale. Et ce point-là, il était absolument magique. Un soupir sortit des lèvres de Dean, accompagnant un sourire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit réellement… chez lui. Bien sûr, il se sentait chez lui au bunker, mais là, c'était encore plus puissant.

Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, les brumes de sommeil partirent de son esprit lentement, mais il n'eut pas pour autant l'impression que quelque chose d'autre avait changé. Dean papillonna des yeux quelques fois avant de bâiller longuement, puis décida que peu importe l'heure, il était trop tôt pour se lever. Le chasseur se recroquevilla un peu plus contre son coussin, avant de – minute.  
Son coussin ?  
Dean n'avait qu'un oreiller. Son corps se tendit légèrement avant qu'il n'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, restant un moment perplexe devant le tissu blanc sous ses yeux qui laissait apparaître d'imposants muscles, et lorsqu'il voulut lever la tête, il se cogna un peu brusquement contre un menton.

\- Son of a bitch… Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, ramenant une de ses mains pour se frotter le haut du crâne.

Un petit grognement retentit, et la personne serra Dean un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du chasseur. Il fronça le nez en se prenant des mèches de cheveux brillantes dans les narines, et – Damn. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer _pourquoi_ et _comment_ il avait atterri dans les _bras_ de son petit frère, qui le tenait comme s'il était sa _foutue_ petite amie ?

Dean ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Ils regardaient tous les deux ce film, là, avec de la bière, non, pas avec de la bière, avec du coca, puis il s'était endormi comme une merde. Après, il avait vaguement eut l'impression de glisser, puis de bouger sans toucher le sol. Cela devait sûrement être Sam le portant pour le ramener à sa chambre. Dean se demanda un instant pourquoi son petit frère avait fait ça, puis il eut un grognement en songeant que Sam était devenu bien plus protecteur depuis quelque temps. Damn. Enfin, cela n'expliquait pas non plus pourquoi Sam était dans son lit.

…  
…

\- Sam, gronda-t-il.

\- Grmblr.

\- Sam.

\- ...

\- Sam !

\- Quoi ?

Le cadet Winchester souffla dans le cou de Dean, avant de relever la tête, ouvrant des yeux fatigués sur le visage de son grand frère. Celui-ci resta un instant immobile, la bouche entrouverte, fixant ses yeux endormis, et le grain de beauté sur le côté droit de son nez, et ses lèvres humides car il venait de passer sa langue dessus, comme tout les matins quand il se réveillait. Dean resta un instant les yeux cloués sur ses lèvres, et voyant que son grand frère ne parlait pas, Sam eut un sourire satisfait, resserrant son emprise autour de son frère avant de replonger la tête dans son cou.

\- Cin'm'nute'pl'z.

Dean ne put empêcher un sourire attendri de s'afficher sur ses lèvres, oubliant totalement ce qu'il voulait dire. Parce qu'après tout, son petit frère venait d'avoir exactement la même réaction que quand ils étaient gamins et que Dean le serrait dans ses bras parce que Sam avait peur des monstres sous son lit. Damn, c'était affreusement mignon, et quelque part, Dean avait la sensation que Sam était heureux.

Alors l'aîné se mit simplement à faire des petits ronds avec ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam avec son autre main qui y était toujours, se rappelant qu'il faisait toujours ça avant. Un grognement de satisfaction résonna contre son cou et Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, et c'est avec une pointe de regret qu'il se mit à secouer son petit frère quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Sammy… Bouge, j'ai besoin d'aller pisser.

Le cadet poussa un long soupir avant de se décider à lâcher Dean, roulant légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir lui laisser de la place, et l'écouta se lever avant d'aller dans la pièce à côté. Un long bâillement lui échappa avant qu'il ne s'asseye en se frottant les yeux. Il avait rarement aussi bien dormi, et un léger sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres. Sam s'étira en envoyant ses bras derrière lui, et ses poignets craquèrent, comme d'habitude. Il balança ensuite ses jambes pour se lever d'un bond, atterrissant souplement sur le sol, avant de se diriger pieds nus vers la cuisine, se sentant étrangement bien réveillé.

Une fois devant les placards, il hésita un instant, avant de sortir deux tasses, et se mit à préparer le café en sifflotant doucement. Une idée traversa son esprit, et il fouilla le frigo avant d'avoir un petit cri de joie intérieur en trouvant de quoi faire des pancakes. Après tout, maintenant son grand frère parvenait à manger trois repas par jour, et même, parfois, il se resservait. Cela restait extrêmement rare, mais quand même. Avant de commencer, Sam alla chercher en vitesse une des tablettes du bunker et l'apporta dans la cuisine, puis il se mit à mélanger les ingrédients, parfois un peu maladroitement. Autant il n'avait pas de problème pour faire des mélanges lorsqu'il s'agissait de conjurer un sort, autant en cuisine... Et bien, ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose.

Enfin, il se débrouillait quand même. Le cadet était en train de surveiller la cuisson des pancakes lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis son grand frère se colla contre son dos pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, sûrement en se relevant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir le faire. Sam sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en entendant le souffle de Dean à son oreille, une vague de bien-être le parcourant.

\- Eh beh, on fête quelque chose ? Demanda le plus vieux, les yeux fixés sur la nourriture. Ça sent bon.

\- Merci.

\- J'peux en piquer un ?

\- Non !

Sam attrapa la main de Dean qui atteignait déjà un des pancakes, retenant un léger rire. Il avait l'impression de retrouver de plus en plus son frère, qui cherchait à toujours goûter tout en premier, du moins, si cela avait l'air assez bon à son goût.

\- Mais, commença à râler l'aîné, avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu allais chercher le sirop d'érable, le sucre, et la confiture ? Histoire de ne pas traîner dans mes pattes alors que c'est bientôt cuit.

Dean sembla hésiter un instant, puis finalement, l'idée de manger des pancakes avec du sucre dut prendre le pas sur l'idée d'en manger un pas assez cuit immédiatement, puisqu'il se recula, laissant sa main glisser le long du bras de son petit frère sans s'en rendre compte avant d'aller chercher la nourriture. Sam secoua les épaules, ayant l'impression que quelque chose manquait, mais l'odeur des pancakes reprit son attention, et il les enleva de la poêle quelques minutes avec un sourire satisfait.

\- À table !


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Boonjouuur ! Dites-moi, comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? Parce que voici un nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça, mais on s 'amuse quand même :3 Enfin bon, j'ai pas réellement grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que je souhaite à ceux qui sont en vacances de bien en profiter, et à ceux qui n'y sont pas, et bien... j'espère que vous trouverez quand même un temps pour vous reposer ! En attendant, enjoy !

* * *

Dean était en train de courir à en perdre haleine, les sourcils froncés, Led Zeppelin se déversant dans ses oreilles à un volume qui ne devait sûrement pas être recommandé, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Le problème, c'était que même en courant, ses pensées continuaient à converser dans sa tête, lui murmurant des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas savoir, et son inconscient semblait décidé à se faire entendre. Aussi, Dean courait sans vraiment se soucier de son temps ou des kilomètres qu'il faisait, mais plutôt de Sammy qui dormait quand il était parti, de sa possible réaction quand il se réveillerait. Peut-être qu'il serait content de voir que Dean était allé courir, ou peut-être serait-il inquiet qu'il soit seul dehors. Après tout, ils étaient toujours inquiets pour l'autre quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et là, même s'il s'épuisait, Dean était tout de même en train de se demander si son petit frère allait bien, s'il ne faisait pas de cauchemars.

Et Dean, pour la première fois de sa vie, se demandait si cette inquiétude était l'inquiétude que tout grand frère avait. Si c'était naturel. Parce que depuis que les rôles avaient été échangés, Dean avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait ces gestes, ces paroles, tout, et il avait le sentiment que cette relation était bien plus profonde qu'un simple lien de sang. Et ça, ça l'effrayait _à mort._

* * *

Quand Dean rentra au bunker, ses pensées s'étaient un peu calmées, trop occupées à coordonner ses mouvements respiratoires. Le chasseur descendit les marches rapidement, satisfait de son tour, plus long que d'habitude.

\- Hey ! Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son frère en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Celui-ci releva la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en voyant les cheveux en pétard de Dean qui venait de passer la main dedans, et il lui lança la serviette qui traînait à côté de lui. Le cadet l'avait sorti en voyant le mot de l'autre chasseur, sachant pertinemment que lui n'y avait pas pensé. Dean l'attrapa au vol et s'épongea le front avec plaisir.

\- Ouais, plutôt bien, répondit Sam, laissant son regard glisser sur le corps de son grand frère.

Il était décidément bien mieux comme ça. Les séances de musculation, qui étaient au début forcées, avaient porté leurs fruits. Maintenant, le plus grand pouvait voir le début de la formation des abdominaux de son frère à travers son tee-shirt mouillé, et les muscles de ses bras jouaient timidement sous sa peau alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux. Ses jambes n'avaient plus rien des bâtons qui les remplaçaient à un moment, et Sam était foutrement heureux que son grand frère ait retrouvé l'appétit, presque autant qu'avant, même si cela lui arrivait parfois de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de vomir après avoir bien trop mangé.

\- Je… Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Sam cligna des yeux, ramené sur Terre, et regarda avec interrogation les joues de nouveaux rouges de son grand frère et ses yeux qui semblaient s'appliquer à éviter les siens.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude s'affichant sur ses traits.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, il n'y en a pas, tout va bien, et je vais me doucher à tout à l'heure.

Dean partit comme un éclair, sous les yeux étonnés de son petit frère qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En tout cas, le cœur de l'aîné battait à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses vêtements, ne regardant même pas où ils arrivaient, avant de se mettre sous un jet d'eau glacial qui lui arracha un cri.

\- Son of a bitch ! Râla-t-il, augmentant légèrement la température.

Mais à cause de l'état de son corps, il finit par la rebaisser, histoire de faire disparaître sa foutue érection. Il était hors de question qu'il se masturbe en pensant à son frère, son petit frère, damn it. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose _n'allait pas_ chez lui, mais ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sans doute car cela avait été là depuis tellement longtemps qu'il vivait avec sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit, Dean ferma les yeux de honte, posant ses mains à plat contre la vitre de la douche. Dans quoi c'était-il encore embarqué ? Mais en même temps, son petit frère était si beau, avec ses cheveux qui encadraient en permanence son visage, sauf quand une mèche décidait de se rebeller pour cacher ses yeux qui oscillaient entre le gris et le vert en fonction de la lueur du jour, surmontant un nez en trompette tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon et des lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embra – Non, non, non, _non._ Dean secoua la tête. Sam n'était pas magnifique, il n'était pas charmant et drôle, il n'était pas attendrissant, et l'aîné ne pensait _absolument pas_ que la nuit où il avait dormi dans ses bras avait été la plus belle depuis… depuis qu'il dormait avec son petit frère à l'arrière de Baby quand leur père conduisait.

\- C'pas possible, souffla Dean en baissant encore la température de l'eau.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux et resta de longues minutes sous le jet à nouveau presque glacial. Il tremblait, mais cela n'était rien par rapport à la chaleur qui le prenait lorsqu'il pensa à quel point il était amoureux du sourire de Sammy. À ce moment-là, Dean se figea totalement, ses frissons s'arrêtant même à la réalisation de ce qu'il se passait.

Cela était impossible.

À la rigueur, fantasmer sur son petit frère, cela restait raisonnable de le domaine de l'irraisonnable. Après tout, un fantasme, ça va, ça vient, ce n'est rien de très sérieux. Mais aimer, c'était absolument irraisonnable. Damn it ! Dean n'avait _jamais_ aimé quelqu'un d'amour. Lisa, Cassie, elles n'avaient été que des passades, il ressentait juste un affection un peu plus forte que pour ses coups d'un soir. Mais son petit frère… Il avait l'impression d'être un pédophile. Enfin, techniquement, Sam était adulte maintenant depuis longtemps. Simplement un sale pervers incestueux.

\- Putain…

Dean serra les poings contre la paroi de la douche. L'avantage, c'était que l'horreur de cette réalisation avait totalement fait disparaître son excitation. Il ne restait plus qu'un immense dégoût pour lui-même, accompagné d'une honte qui collait chaque port de sa peau avec un désespoir qui lui rongeait le cœur. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien, en amour. Certes, il arrivait à mettre n'importe qui dans son lit – enfin, la déesse, Kali s'il se rappelait bien, n'avait pas voulu. Mais il n'allait pas la forcer non plus, il respectait les femmes, merci. Il avait donc beau être capable de séduire à peu près n'importe qui, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire la cour à quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Pas que Dean voulait faire tomber son petit frère amoureux de lui, un monstre suffisait comme ça !

Damn. La simple idée de vivre comme un couple avec Sam le fit frissonner de bonheur, avant qu'il ne se reprenne en s'envoyant mentalement une baffe, qui prit place dans la réalité. Il devait arrêter de penser à son frère, son _Sammy_ , de cette façon. C'était déjà assez douloureux pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il était attiré par un homme, alors par son petit frère… Ouais, définitivement, il allait interrompre le cours de ses pensées ici, les enfouir sous une bonne couche de déni et de sarcasme comme il en avait l'habitude, et tout irait bien.

\- Tout va bien aller, murmura-t-il en éteignant le jet d'eau, avant d'aller s'emmitoufler dans une serviette pour essayer de se réchauffer tant bien que mal.

Les douches froides causaient toujours ce problème. Une fois sec, il enfila rapidement une chemise et un pull bien chaud, comme l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Même un chasseur ressentait les différences de température. Un simple jeans et des chaussettes complétèrent sa tenue, et il sortit de sa chambre après s'être frotté énergiquement les cheveux – et maintenant, ils restaient bien en place sur son crâne, ses cheveux.

* * *

\- Dean ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une chasse.

\- Sérieusement ?

Dean bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter derrière son petit frère avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de tourner l'ordinateur. L'aîné avait absolument besoin de se changer les idées, rester avec Sam dans le bunker presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre était lentement en train de le rendre fou, parce que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas baisé et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'embrasser son petit frère. Bilan, il avait besoin de chasser.

\- Oui, trois personnes ont été retrouvées mortes, égorgées.

\- Des vamps, magnifique, sourit Dean en se redressant, se rendant compte que son torse touchait le dos de son frère. Dans dix minutes, si tu n'es pas dans la voiture, je pars sans toi !

L'aîné quitta la bibliothèque presque en courant, jetant ses affaires dans le premier sac qui lui tomba sous la main avant de prendre les clés de Baby et de foncer dans le garage.

* * *

\- Au fait…

Dean tourna brièvement la tête vers son frère avant de regarder à nouveau la route, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un accident.

\- C'est la première chasse qu'on fait depuis des _mois_. Fais attention à toi.

\- Mais oui, renifla Dean. C'est toi le petit, je te signale.

Sam eut un léger rire, et ce son apporta une vague de bonheur dans le cœur de son grand frère, qui s'était déjà serré de joie en entendant l'inquiétude de Sam. Putain, Dean était vraiment dans la merde.  
Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard en coin du cadet qui le fixait, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement. Le plus grand ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son grand frère. Certes, il avait repris tout le poids qu'il avait perdu, certes, il était bien plus musclé qu'avant – Sam avait même du mal à le battre en comptant simplement sur sa force, mais quand même. Et si jamais les choses se passaient mal ? Et si jamais ils étaient séparés ? Et si jamais Dean se faisait avoir ? Et si jamais lui se faisait avoir, ce qui poserait des problèmes à son grand frère ? Et si jamais -

\- Sammy…

Dean posa la main sur la cuisse de Sam, faisant des cercles de son pouce pour essayer de le détendre. Le cadet poussa un soupir en tournant sa tête vers son frère, tentant tant bien que mal de ne plus se crisper. Finalement, Sam posa sa main sur celle de son grand frère, restant immobile un instant en se concentrant sur la chaleur de la peau de Dean. Son cœur sembla se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, et Sam entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son aîné, ses traits se détendant progressivement.

Dean, en voyant son petit frère être si tendu, n'avait pas réfléchi, mais en voyant que son geste n'avait pas été mal pris, il avait continué ses cercles. Puis Sam avait croisé leurs doigts, et le cœur de l'aîné avait fait des bonds de joie, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire qu'il ne pouvait – et ne voulait – pas retenir. Il se sentait juste… T _ellement_ bien. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sur la route et que c'était une longue ligne droite, sinon, il aurait dû récupérer sa main pour utiliser le levier de vitesse. Il espérait juste que les _putains_ de _papillons_ disparaissent de son foutu estomac.


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuuur ! Ou bonsoir, d'ailleurs :3 On se retrouve donc pour un nouveau chapitre de _Just Skinnier_ , j'espère que vous allez bien, parce que cette fois-ci, on peut abandonner la bonne humeur - enfin tout est relatif - des deux trois chapitres précédents... Et, petit message à _slashes_ : voilà la gonzesse ! En tout cas, même si les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Merci encore de vos renseignements. Encore toutes mes condoléances.

\- Si ce que je vous ai dit permet de retrouver le meurtrier de Summer, alors cela me suffit.

Les deux chasseurs quittèrent la maison en brique avant d'échanger un regard.

\- Ce n'était définitivement pas le même vampire.

\- Non, soupira Sam. On doit probablement avoir à faire à un nid.

\- Génial !

Dean claqua la portière de Baby avec un grand sourire, avant de se tourner en entendant le grand soupir de son petit frère.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais.

L'aîné leva un sourcil mais préféra ne rien dire, démarrant l'Impala sans un autre mot. Ils avaient de toutes façons déjà prévu d'aller manger dans le restaurant juste à côté du motel, alors bon...

En pensant à cela, Dean déglutit difficilement à cette idée. Le chasseur avait beau faire semblant, il n'était toujours pas réconcilié avec la nourriture. Il sentait ce qu'il mangeait descendre le long de sa gorge, son œsophage, s'emmêler dans ses intestins. Et s'il réussissait à s'empêcher de vomir, l'envie était en permanence présente. Même pour les tartes. Étrangement, les pancakes, ça passait mieux, mais si le chasseur avait pu se passer de manger, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Seulement, c'était impossible, alors Dean souriait en mangeant, comme si tout était passé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son petit frère s'inquiète encore pour lui.

Certes, quand cela arrivait, pour une occasion ou pour une autre, il avait des papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre, mais sa raison lui criait que ce n'était pas bien. Qu'il ne pouvait pas _consciemment_ donner des soucis à Sam. Donc, lorsqu'ils s'assirent en silence, Dean commanda un burger et une bouteille d'eau – il ne savait pas comment son petit frère avait fait, mais le fait était que si le souvenir de la bière lui manquait, il ne voulait pourtant pas en boire. Sam avait dû lui lancer un sort.

Toutefois, l'atmosphère était encore lourde entre eux quand ils reçurent leurs plats, et au bout de quelques secondes, Dean craqua.

\- Bon, Sammy, faut qu'on parle.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit celui-ci, buté, en avalant une gorgée de smoothie.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est tout à fait normal que tu fasses la gueule depuis tout à l'heure ! La seule chose que je t'ai entendu dire, c'est « Une salade César et un smoothie à la framboise », mais c'est parfaitement habituel, tout va bien !

Dean fit un geste de la main, les sourcils froncés, l'inquiétude se mêlant à la colère. Il haïssait quand son petit frère s'enfermait dans ses silences. L'aîné avait toujours l'impression d'être un moins-que-rien, un incapable, mais surtout, il avait le sentiment que son Sam s'éloignait de lui, ne voulait plus de lui, et c'était _horrible._ Cela avait toujours été horrible, mais cela l'était encore plus depuis qu'il avait accepté ses… sentiments. Enfin, accepté… Tout est relatif, mais quand même. Disons simplement que cela ne servait à rien de les renier encore et encore, puisque de toutes façons, il n'y arrivait _tout simplement pas._

\- Parle-moi ! Redemanda-t-il, saisissant dans un excès de colère le menton de son petit frère qui mangeait obstinément sa salade pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Non mais c'est la meilleure ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Dean ?

Sam foudroya son grand frère du regard, attrapant sa main pour la plaquer sur la table en un claquement.

\- Que je suis totalement paniqué à l'idée de ne pas devoir attaquer un vampire solitaire mais tout un nid parce que j'ai peur pour toi ? Que je préférais t'enchaîner au motel et m'occuper seul de tout ça ? Que je flippe à l'idée quelque chose se passe mal et que tu aies un problème ?

Le cadet avait le sentiment qu'une vanne s'était ouverte, et il déversa toutes ses inquiétudes, sous le regard de plus en plus attendri de son grand frère, et en s'en rendant compte, Sam perdit brutalement le fil de ses mots, se mettant à bégayer avant de rougir. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Quoi ?

Dean pouffa – oui, il _pouffa_ , sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pour faire comme si de rien était, il se mit à tousser, avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et le menton dans le creux de ses mains, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Aw, Samantha, comme c'est mignon !

\- Dean !

Sam rougit encore un peu plus et l'aîné pensa qu'il était vraiment _adorable_ , même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais réellement – il préférait plutôt faire des blagues, au moins, on ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rajouta le plus grand, et pendant un instant, Dean eut l'impression d'avoir devant lui son petit frère quand il arrivait sur ses douze ans, la tête qu'il faisait étant étrangement ressemblante.

\- Un peu, quand même, blagua l'aîné, avant de reprendre une tête un peu plus sérieuse. Il ne m'arrivera rien, il ne t'arrivera rien, il ne nous arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Et comme si cette phrase était la parole de Dieu, Sam se détendit complètement. Son grand frère le lui promettait. Ouais, quelque part, Dean avait raison, le plus grand resterait toujours au fond le cadet, celui qu'une simple promesse suffisait à rassurer, parce que si c'était Dean qui le disait, alors c'était forcément réel. Sam se remit à manger avec un sourire sur les lèvres cette fois, et là, l'aîné eut même l'impression que finalement, avaler son hamburger, c'était agréable.

* * *

\- Tu vois Sammy, je t'avais bien dit que tout allait bien se passer !

Dean essuya sa machette sur un bout de chiffon qui traînait dans le garage totalement dégueulasse. Un mélange de sang, de poussière, de sang, de poussières, et oui, cela devait bien être une tête ou deux qui traînaient dans le coin. Mais Sam eut un grand sourire soulagé, alors le plus vieux oublia qu'il était dans un garage merdique.

\- Oui. Tu avais… Tu avais raison.

Pendant tout le trajet pour retourner au restaurant à côté de l'hôtel, Dean demanda à Sam de répéter ce qu'il avait dit, et Sam sourit, et le monde de Dean était bien plus beau. Il se gara proprement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée en se frottant les mains.

\- C'est que ça m'a donné faim tout ça !

\- Je suis d'accord. Ils étaient sportifs, ceux-là ! Dit Sam avec un sourire en s'asseyant.

Enfin, il ne souriait pas à cause des vampires, mais parce que son grand frère allait bien, et qu'il disait avoir faim. Sam avait réellement l'impression que les problèmes étaient au loin maintenant. Et cela le rendait foutrement heureux.

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous avez fait votre choix ?

Sam leva la tête vers la serveuse, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui. Je vais prendre un burger Memphis, et toi, Dean ? Demanda le cadet en ramenant son regard sur son frère.

\- Huh, je vais juste prendre un bacon, et de l'eau.

\- Parfait ! Je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes.

\- Merci, Gwendolyn, répondit Sam en déchiffrant le prénom sur son étiquette.

\- Appelez moi Gwen !

La jeune femme fit un clin d'œil à Sam avant de partir d'une démarche assurée. Le cadet la suivit du regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait de fantastiques yeux verts – un peu comme son grand frère, et des cheveux châtains qui retombaient en boucles mal ordonnées - sûrement pas coiffées - sur ses épaules.

\- Huh, Sammy ?

\- Ouais ? Demanda ce dernier en retournant sa tête vers Dean.

\- T'attends quoi pour lui demander son numéro ?

Un sourire taquin brillait sur les lèvres de l'aîné, et Sam se mit à bafouiller, avant de jeter sa serviette sur son frère, qui éclata de rire. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme revint, et resta un petit moment discuter avec les deux frères – mais surtout avec Sam. Dean, lui, mangeait en regardant du coin de l'œil son petit frère, faisant taire sa jalousie, ravalant la tristesse qui lui déchirait le cœur et transformant tout ça en un sourire amusé. Il se répétait comme un mantra que Sam n'avait pas à subir ce que lui ressentait, qu'il devait le laisser vivre – et baiser, et aimer. Et s'il n'était pas la bonne personne, _tant pis_.

Enfin, Dean se disait ça, mais quand Gwendolyn revint en apportant l'addition et son numéro sur un papier, Dean s'exclama qu'il allait aux toilettes et qu'il allait faire un tour en ville. Sam lui adressa un regard qui devait sans doute signifier _merci_ , et l'aîné s'enfuit, littéralement. Une fois dans les toilettes, son burger remonta le long de son œsophage, précédé par la part de tarte à la pomme sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Un peu de colère envers la fille, pas mal de jalousie, beaucoup de tristesse, une petite part de honte, et énormément de désespoir. Dean vomit tout ça en quelques secondes, et tout ce qui s'était passé les derniers mois étaient parti aux oubliettes.

Au bout d'un moment, son estomac ne régurgitait plus rien, mais cela ne suffisait _pas_ , alors le chasseur enfonça trois doigts dans sa gorge, recherchant la sensation familière, qui arriva bien vite – trop vite -, et les restes de son déjeuner saluèrent la cuvette des WC. Il y avait quelques larmes, aussi – mais après tout, cela faisait longtemps que Dean n'avait pas vomi, et cela lui irritait la gorge. Quand il ne resta que de la bile, Dean se releva et tira la chasse d'eau, avant de se diriger, comme un automate, vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains, et la bouche, incapable de réfléchir. Putain. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela l'atteignait tellement ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait sortir avec son frère !

Dean eut un grognement, s'aspergeant une dernière fois le visage d'eau. Après ça, il sortit des toilettes, plaquant un air normal sur son visage, mais le rire de son frère résonna dans le restaurant, et le sourire de Dean se fana en un seul instant, et se précipita dehors, monta au volant de l'Impala, et fonça vers le bar le plus proche. Après tout, il était déjà vingt heures, et ouais c'était une bonne heure pour se bourrer la gueule.

Cela arriva trois heures sept exactement plus tard, lorsque Dean but son sixième shot de vodka, et que sa ligne fut franchie. Avant, elle était beaucoup plus éloignée. Mais là, c'était la première fois que le chasseur reprenait de l'alcool depuis plus d'un an, et son organisme n'était définitivement pas près à recevoir tout cela d'un coup. Tout était emmêlé dans sa tête, et Dean était incapable d'aligner deux pensées. Flou, net, flou, les courbes qui s'inversaient sous ses yeux étaient vraiment jolies. Est-ce que c'étaient celles du bar ou celles de la femme assise à côté de lui ? Bah. Elles étaient jolies, mais ne l'attiraient pas. Elles n'étaient pas aussi fermes que son Sammy - elles n'étaient pas _Sam._

Dean commanda un autre verre. Le barman le regarda bizarrement, mais le chasseur déposa un billet en plus sur le comptoir, et de l'alcool arriva sous ses yeux. Magie magie. Dean l'avala d'un trait avec un petit rire. Toussa un peu. Cela piquait sa gorge, mais ce n'était pas si brûlant que ça. Pas autant que l'horreur qui l'habitait. Une larme coula sur son visage. Une deuxième la rejoignit. Dean s'essuya le visage. Un autre verre. L'éclairage semblait plus sombre, c'était étrange, mais pas dérangeant. Sa tête se fit plus lourde sur ses épaules, et le regard du chasseur se perdit devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur sa cuisse ne le ramène à sa réalité déformée par l'alcool. En plissant des yeux, Dean réussit à peu près clairement une femme à côté de lui. Elle semblait tout aussi éméchée que lui, voir un peu plus, mais elle réussit pourtant à aligner deux phrases.

\- Salut beau gosse. Ça te dit que toi et moi, on aille faire un tour dans mon lit ?

Dean la regarda de haut en bas, avant de sortir l'argent qu'il devait pour ses boissons. Enfin, il y avait sûrement plus, mais il ne voulait pas compter, et puis, la brune avec un magnifique déhancher l'avait déjà pris par la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Comment Dean et Sofia – c'était le nom de la femme qu'il était actuellement en train d'embrasser – étaient arrivés dans le lit de cette dernière, le chasseur n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas non plus. Parcourir chaque centimètre carré des amygdales de la brune semblait plus intéressant. Dean enfila rapidement un préservatif - certaines choses étaient des réflexes qu'il gardait alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire la différence entre un lit et une table -, tandis que sa partenaire gémissait, et il s'enfonça en elle brutalement. Elle eut un cri, d'abord contenant un peu de douleur, puis ce fut ensuite seulement du plaisir. Et puis, si Dean vint en grondant puissamment le prénom de son petit frère, sa partenaire hurla quelque chose entre Louis et Denis. Les deux ne s'en préoccupèrent même pas, s'effondrant tranquillement, l'esprit au loin de leurs problèmes, et ils réussirent même à trouver le sommeil, et pour une fois, Sam ne vint pas envahir ses nuits.


	10. Chapitre X

_**Petit blabla :**_ Boonnjouuur ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas de chaud, parce que moi, je crame ! Heureusement que les smooties existent... En tout cas, pour en revenir à ce chapitre, sachez qu'il est plus long que les précédents ( mais le prochain sera encore plus long, donc bon.) et que les choses sérieuses arrivent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... :3 Enfin bref, Dean et Sam ne m'appartiennent pas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean avala une gorgée de whisky. Heureusement que son petit frère ne connaissait pas toutes les cachettes de sa chambre. Heureusement que son petit frère lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il aille faire les courses tout seul.

L'aîné savait qu'il piétinait la confiance de Sam. Mais, damn it, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il n'y _arrivait_ pas. Le plus grand croyait dur comme fer que Dean allait mieux, et celui-ci faisait tout pour le persuader que c'était le cas. Alors, progressivement, les cernes avaient disparu du visage de son petit frère, qui portait en permanence un sourire sur les lèvres, et ce petit sourire attirait toutes les femmes à lui. Ainsi que son grand frère, par la même occasion. Dean se dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait de ne pas supporter que Sam couche avec une femme au point d'en vomir, littéralement. Il se dégoûtait de baiser en imaginant son petit frère contre lui. Mais encore, pour ces raisons-là, Dean se dégoûtait seulement.

Parce que plus le temps passait, plus Dean se _haïssait_ de vouloir tout faire pour que Sam lui adresse des sourires resplendissants. Il se haïssait de laisser son petit frère parler encore et encore _juste_ parce qu'il aimait le son de sa voix. Dean se _dégoûtait_ de vouloir Sam, mais Dean se _haïssait_ encore plus de l'aimer d'amour.

Alors le chasseur s'enfonçait dans l'alcool comme il l'avait toujours fait, cachant avec précaution ses bouteilles, se lavant les dents et s'aspergeant de déodorant dès qu'il sortait de sa chambre après avoir bu. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais douté que les pubs ventant les produits qui « embaumaient votre intérieur comme une saveur de printemps » pouvaient réellement marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il les essaye.

Enfin.

Dean trompait Sam, Dean voulait se tromper lui-même, et il y arrivait tout de même plutôt bien. Après tout, il avait bien vu la réaction de son cadet quand, lors d'une chasse, le propriétaire du motel les avait crus en couple. Son Sammy avait écarquillé les yeux, son visage s'était progressivement empourpré de colère, et il avait fini par attraper brutalement la clé tendue en crachant qu'ils étaient frères, et que _monsieur, je vous prierais de garder vos réflexions fausses et totalement déplacés pour vous-même_. Damn it. Dean n'avait jamais vu son petit frère si agressif. Le soir même, il l'avait accompagné au bar, ce qui arrivait pourtant que très rarement.

Dean chassa ses souvenirs d'une gorgée d'alcool, avant de regarder l'heure. Le chasseur grogna avant de se relever, fermant sa bouteille sans le moindre problème. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Après l'avoir caché dans son troisième placard, entre les boxers et les magasines pornos (non, il n'y avait pas un magazine gay qui se cachait entre les Busty Asian Beauties), Dean alla rendre discrètement vérifier sa tête dans le miroir, et se lava les dents tranquillement.

Il ne s'était rien passé, après tout. Rien du tout. Dean se frotta ses mains encore tremblantes et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre son petit frère dans la bibliothèque, plaquant un sourire satisfait sciemment travaillé sur les lèvres.

\- Fuck, Dean ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que tu viens de regarder un porno !

* * *

Dean ne comptait plus les jours. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il vivait sans faire attention au temps. Après tout, rien de vraiment gros ne leur était tombé dessus depuis des siècles, alors il avançait sans regarder où il allait. Tout cela lui convenait parfaitement. Agir comme si de rien était, séduire des femmes dans les bars, manger n'importe comment, vomir quand la pression était trop forte, enfouir ses sentiments sous des tonnes de sarcasme et de déni, il était vraiment un champion dans ce domaine.

Dean trinqua à lui-même dans la salle principale du bunker avant de boire une longue rasade de vodka. Ouais, c'était plus fort que le whisky, et il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose de puissant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais le chasseur ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Il était seul dans le bunker pour une petite semaine normalement, Sam étant parti aidé un chasseur pas loin de Seattle, s'il se rappelait bien. Il était parti dans la matinée, et quelques minutes plus tard, Dean était allé acheter de l'alcool pour la semaine.

Mais là... Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir assez. Envoyant au loin ce problème, il se remit à boire, laissant les images de son petit frère l'envahir tranquillement. Dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais il était tellement fatigué de se battre constamment contre lui-même que lâcher prise, comme en cet instant, était honteusement soulageant.

Et puis, il était _seul_. Alors il pouvait laisser couler les larmes sur son visage, personne ne le verrait. Avec un peu de chance, en même temps que des sanglots sortaient de sa bouche, la chape de plomb sur ses épaules diminuerait un peu. Dean n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il espérait tout de même.

Au final, c'était sûrement ça le problème. Dean Winchester _espérait_. Il espérait que son frère allait se rendre compte de son état, il espérait que son frère ressente la même chose que lui, il espérait que son estomac cesse de rendre un repas sur trois à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sam et ses conquêtes, il espérait beaucoup, mais rien n'arrivait. Dean secoua la tête en grognant, amenant une nouvelle fois la bouteille à sa bouche, avant de la balancer contre le mur en se rendant compte qu'elle était vide. Deux cadavres gisaient déjà là-bas, mais le chasseur s'en moquait un peu. Il avait réglé une alarme dans six jours au cas-où, ce qui lui permettrait de nettoyer la pièce – et de se nettoyer également – avant que Sam ne revienne. En attendant, Dean préférait se laisser glisser dans un sommeil incertain, mais au moins, il savait que l'alcool dans ses veines l'empêcherait de rêver, encore, de son petit frère.

* * *

\- Dean ? Dean. _Dean_ !

L'aîné gémit en se passant la main sur le visage, se rendant compte qu'elle était légèrement poisseuse. Un juron retentit, puis un tissu mouillé se posa sur sa tête, enlevant l'impression de viscosité. Dean papillonna des yeux un moment, puis le visage flou de son cadet se dessina devant son visage. Il le regarda un long moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. En tout cas, les sourcils de son petit frère étaient froncés d'inquiétude, et il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. Dean resta bloqué un instant dessus ce mouvement, avant de prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Le flou dans son esprit sembla s'en aller, et une expression de stupeur se peint sur ses traits.

\- Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tom n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, finalement, alors je suis revenu, répondit rapidement le cadet, avant d'exploser en voyant son aîné détourner le regard. C'est quoi ce bordel, Dean ? Qu'est-ce que foutent toutes ces bouteilles là ? Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec l'alcool ! Et – _Dean !_

Sam se précipita pour aider son frère à se surélever légèrement pour le tourner sur le côté. La tête de Dean le lança comme pas possible alors qu'il se mit à régurgiter les bouteilles qu'il avait avalées. Sa gorge le brûlait, et quelques larmes pointèrent dans le coin de ses yeux quand il n'eut plus rien à vomir. Le souffle court, il se laissa tomber en arrière, atterrissant contre le torse de Sam. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre quelque chose ressemblant à _Putain, Dean, je vais te tuer_ qu'il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Le cadet souffla un grand coup, essayant de trier les pensées qui se battaient dans son esprit, avant de finalement enlever les vêtements de son grand frère. Il aurait d'abord voulu aller le mettre dans un lit, mais après, cela allait être compliqué. Une fois que son frère fut nu, à l'exception de son boxer, il passa le linge qu'il avait pris en le voyant dans cet état lorsqu'il était rentré, et le passa doucement sur toutes les traces de vomi qui salissaient Dean.

Cela ne le réveilla même pas, et Sam essaya de mettre en sourdine la voix qui s'inquiétait. Il prit son frère dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre et le déposa doucement sur le lit, pour ensuite rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Damn it. Pourquoi son frère avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il avait bien vu que Dean s'éloignait de lui ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait rien dit, peu importe à quel point cela lui faisait _mal._ Après tout, son grand frère n'aimait pas être dépendant des autres, et pendant des mois, c'était Sam qui s'était occupé de lui.

Et puis, il avait volontairement agrandi l'espace entre eux. Il ne voulait pas étouffer son frère avec les sentiments toujours plus fort _putain de fort_ bien trop forts qu'il lui portait, qui avait dépassé le stade la fraternité depuis des mois déjà – et franchement, Sam se demandait parfois si en fait, il ne devait pas plutôt en parler en _années._

Fuck. Dean ne devait jamais le savoir, sinon, il allait le tuer. Alors il avait ravalé ses questions, le laissant prendre de l'espace. Il n'aurait pas dû. La culpabilité lui serra les tripes et le cadet déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère avant d'aller nettoyer la salle du bunker, effaçant toutes les traces de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ceci fut rapidement expédié, Sam étant trop inquiet pour rester longtemps loin de son grand frère. Il revint immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur une chaise pour attendre en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang le réveil de son frère.

* * *

Sam revint avec un café qu'il posa sur sa commode et changea le linge sur le front de Dean. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il avait commencé à s'agiter, et la fièvre était rapidement montée. Le cadet avait enlevé les couvertures et disposé quelques serviettes humides sur le corps de Dean, qu'il avait progressivement enlevé au fur et à mesure que son corps reprenait une température normale.

Sam s'assit encore une fois, ne faisant pas attention aux protestations de ses fesses qui avaient passé bien trop de temps assises à leur goût. La scène lui rappelait douloureusement une qui s'était produite il y avait maintenant bientôt un an et quelques mois, et la pensée qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'échouer en temps que petit frère lui bouffait les entrailles et lui mangeait la tête et lui donnait envie de se frapper et de se tuer et de se -

\- _Dean !_

Sam se releva pour serrer son grand frère qui venait tout juste de papillonner des paupières contre lui, se sentant brusquement à court de mot. Certes, il avait toujours été plus à l'aise que Dean pour parler des émotions, mais il restait tout de même un Winchester. Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à être brutalement repoussé.

\- Ne t'approche pas !

Sam resta silencieux face à ce brusque et incompréhensible mouvement de colère, et, désemparé, il regarda, les bras ballants, son grand frère se frotter les tempes. Aussitôt, le cadet se reprit et donna un cachet d'aspirine à Dean, accompagné d'un verre d'eau, et celui-ci les fixa un instant avant de les avaler. Sam ne savait pas qui du rejet ou du regard que son frère lui avait lancé lui avait fait le plus mal, mais son cœur se serra et il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement. Dean releva les yeux sur l'autre chasseur seulement une fois que le tambour dans sa tête se fut calmé, et l'expression pleine de tristesse et de douleur de son petit frère le frappa brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis finalement, se passa la main dans les cheveux en détournant le regard.

\- Désolé, lança-t-il entre ses dents. Gueule de bois, tout ça.

Ce qui était absolument faux, mais son cadet n'avait pas, ne devait pas savoir que c'était le désespoir qui l'avait fait réagir comme ça. Dean ne pouvait pas avoir une relation d'amant avec son petit frère, alors il préférait ne rien avoir du tout plutôt que de se résigner à être un simple frère pour Sam, parce que cela lui faisait _bien trop mal._ C'était un peu tordu, mais c'était Dean. Sauf que visiblement, cela ne convenait pas à Sam. Pas du tout. Surtout quand il voyait clairement que Dean lui mentait, en face-à-face, consciemment. Toute sa peine partit d'un seul coup, remplacée par de la colère et de l'incompréhension.

\- Bordel, Dean ! Cria-t-il en claquant son poing contre le matelas. Quel est le putain de problème, cette fois ? Je croyais que tout allait mieux ! Tu avais l'air de t'être repris, d'avoir un mode de vie plus sain, de vivre aussi normalement que l'on puisse ! Mais depuis quelque temps, je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu passes ton temps à me fuir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que les choses se barrent à nouveau comme ça ? Fuck it, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je doive te récupérer comme une épave ? ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE TE DÉFILER, _BORDEL !_

Le hurlement de Sam fit presque sursauter Dean qui avait détourné le regard en s'apprêtant à se lever pour lâcher quelque chose comme _raaah, mais tout va bien Samantha, arrête de voir le mal partout !_ L'aîné leva les yeux sur son frère, et ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire perdre le masque qu'il avait déposé sur son visage. Et cela, Sam le vit pendant une fraction de seconde où tout le désespoir et la peur et la tristesse et l'angoisse et la colère et la honte de Dean s'affichèrent sur ses traits. Le cadet fut encore plus certain de son choix, les choses ne pouvaient décidément pas continuer comme ça, dans une relation de non-dits constants qui les bouffait petit à petit.

\- Je veux une réponse, dit-il plus calmement.

D'une pression sur les épaules de Dean, il l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le lit alors que lui-même s'installa en tailleur juste en face, ne laissant que peu d'espace entre eux, ce qui ne le gênait de toute façon pas plus que cela.

\- S'il te plaît... _Grand frère._

Sam, qui avait hésité un instant, appuya sur les deux derniers mots, ayant remarqué la dernière fois que cela avait débloqué son frère. Et le cadet avait bien raison, car en entendant cela, le masque de Dean se brisa complètement, et pendant un instant, la colère et le désespoir s'affrontèrent en lui, avant que la première ne prenne le pas.

\- Putain, tu veux vraiment savoir, Sam ? Tu veux vraiment savoir à quel point j'ai envie de démonter la gueule à toutes les _pétasses_ qui tournent autour de toi ? Cracha-t-il, les yeux pleins d'éclairs. Qu'à chaque fois où l'une d'elles s'approche de toi, je veux leur faire comprendre que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre ? Tu veux sérieusement savoir que ton putain de grand frère _bande_ sur toi quand tu sors de la douche ? Quand on dort dans le même lit dans un motel ? Quand tu souris parce que tu as vu un chien adorable ? Nan, Sammy, tu veux pas savoir tout ça crois moi, tu veux pas savoir à quel point je suis dingue de toi alors que tu es _mon petit frère_ et que je suis censé te protéger et pas foutre le bordel autour de toi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis, d'un bond, Dean se leva, étant déterminé à fuir Sam maintenant que sa bombe avait été lâchée. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans le regard de son petit frère, pas plus qu'il ne désirait sentir un coup de poing qu'il aurait pourtant bien mérité. Mais Dean se mit en marche bien trop rapidement, et dès son premier pas, sa tête lui tourna brusquement, le faisait trébucher.

Il ne sut pas comment, mais le chasseur se retrouva dans les bras de son petit frère qui l'avait récupéré, le plaquant à moitié sous lui. Oui, décidément, Dean ne savait pas quelle acrobatie avait fait Sam pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette position, lui évitant de se rétamer au sol comme la merde qu'il était. Cependant, toutes ces questions s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il vit son frère s'approcher de son visage, fermer les yeux et l'embrasser, comme si tout était... _Normal._


	11. Chapitre XI

_**Petit blabla :**_ Helllooo ! Alors, tout d'abord, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à leurs chanceux propriétaires. Ensuite, j'ai quelques petites précisions à donner. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier - voui voui voui -, et comportent tous deux du lemon. Mais pas un petit, genre vraiment, c'est pas un PWP, mais voilà, quoi. Beaucoup de sexe. Beaucoup beaucoup. Alors si jamais quelqu'un est mal à l'aise avec ça... et bien, je vous conseille fortement de zapper la fin de cette fic, même si du coup, ça risque d'être étrange (mais bon aussi le rating est pas là pour rien aha). Et puis il me semble vaguement que par endroit ça part un peu dans du dirty talk (mais je crois que ça reste assez soft). Enfin, voilà voilà, enjoy !

* * *

Sam avait juste posé ses lèvres contre celles de son grand frère, à la fois doucement mais sans hésitation, et commença à les bouger, laissant Dean stupéfait, avec ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas au baiser, le cadet se recula, le rouge lui montant aux joues, et baissa la tête, bénissant ses cheveux longs qui formaient un écran alors que la honte et la gêne s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

\- Sa-Sam ? Finit par demander Dean, ébahi.

\- Je – désolé, je pensais que tu, enfin, que nous, tu vois, parce que je t'aime _plus_ qu'un _simple_ frère, et je croyais que – bref, je n'aurais pas dû, je vais m'en aller, ouais, et -

Dean stoppa son petit frère en relevant la tête pour agripper sa bouche, et passa une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher plus de lui. Damn it. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de toutes les sensations que déclenchait un simple baiser. Contrairement à son petit frère, il n'attendit pas avant de forcer le passage de ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation.

Son frère l'aimait. Son frère l'aimait _d'amour_. Fuck. Dean allait sûrement retourner en Enfer, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. L'aîné joua un moment avec la langue de Sam avant que celui-ci ne semble réagir. Après cela, le cadet bougea légèrement, et Dean sentit son corps le surplomber de toute sa taille de géant alors qu'une de ses grandes mains venait se fourrer dans ses courts cheveux châtains.

Dean avait partagé de nombreux baisés, avec un peu toutes les jeunes ou moins jeunes femmes qui croisaient sa route. Mais embrasser son frère, c'était définitivement autre chose. Il devait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas se soumettre à la bouche vorace qui agrippait ses lèvres comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, et c'était juste... Tellement bon. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les longs cheveux de Sam, que Dean ne critiquerait plus jamais, parce qu'ils étaient juste trop parfaits dans ses mains, et qu'il pouvait enrouler les mèches de son frère autour de ses doigts, ce qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Puis, Sam fit _ce_ mouvement avec sa langue, et son grand frère lâcha un gémissement qui se perdit dans le baiser tandis qu'il lâchait prise. Le cadet en profita sans la moindre honte, et quelques instants plus tard, il dominait le baiser sans partage alors que Dean le laissait mordiller ses lèvres et explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Et, damn it, il adorait la sensation de contrôle qui s'échappait de tous les pores de la peau de son cadet.

À bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent un instant, mais Sam ne voulut pas quitter le corps de son grand frère et préféra parcourir de sa langue la ligne de sa mâchoire si bien dessinée et son cou parcouru par des taches de rousseurs toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres. Dean eut un grognement, serrant ses poings dans les cheveux de Sam ; et déplaça une de ses mains pour la poser au milieu de son dos afin de le rapprocher de lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que son cadet était habillé, contrairement à lui, qui ne portait que son boxer. En réalisant cela, il eut d'abord un gémissement incontrôlé en pensant que son petit frère plus si innocent que ça l'avait déshabillé, et ensuite, il décida que Sam était décidément _trop_ habillé pour ce qui allait suivre. Ouais, il allait aller en enfer pour avoir fait l'amour à son petit frère – il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se fasse prendre pour leur première fois - mais pour l'instant, il était au Paradis, alors Crowley pouvait attendre.

Dean enleva sa seconde main des cheveux de son petit frère pour les amener sur le torse de Sam, et détacha un par un les boutons de cette foutue chemise à carreau. L'initiative sembla satisfaire le cadet qui eut un sourire contre la peau de Dean et commença à déboucler sa ceinture qui s'enleva dans un claquement métallique. La chemise en flanelle fut retirée rapidement et tomba quelque part par terre suivit du pantalon de Sam, et l'aîné eut un grondement de contentement lorsque le corps de son frère se colla contre le sien, presque nu. Il sentait les moindres recoins de sa peau, tous les muscles puissants qui roulaient contre lui, et les mains qui se posaient dans ses cheveux sur son torse sur ses bras dans son dos _partout_. C'était bien trop bon. Dean ramena la tête de Sam qui s'était égarée de l'autre côté de son cou pour lui donner un baiser renversant qui laissa son petit frère pantelant. En profitant, le plus vieux donna un coup de hanches qui lui permit de se retrouver dessus l'autre chasseur.

\- Dean ! Gémit le cadet, lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent dans un mouvement incontrôlable.

Dean se contenta de grogner – et même dans ses rêves mouillés, Sam n'avait jamais pu penser que c'était aussi sexy _en vrai_. Dean descendit le long du torse sous le sien, embrassant la jugulaire, puis les clavicules, et descendit encore plus loin, prenant un mamelon dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts allaient enserrer l'autre. Sam se mit à baragouiner, agrippant l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête d'une main alors qu'il enfouit l'autre dans les cheveux de son grand frère. Celui-ci taquinait la pointe de chair de sa langue avant de l'aspirer lentement dans sa bouche, se délectant des soupirs et gémissements qu'il récoltait. Sam commençait à onduler sous lui, frottant son érection contre son ventre, et Dean se mit à descendre le long du torse de son petit frère. Il déposa une série de baisers mouillés et de morsures, avant que Sam ne laisse échapper un cri aigu – _damn it_. L'aîné mordilla à nouveau cet endroit, à gauche du nombril, un peu au-dessus du bout du V foutrement bien dessiné de Sam, et récolta à nouveau ce cri, et la main de son frère se resserra autour de ses cheveux.

\- Sensible, Sammy ? Demanda Dean en relevant ses yeux taquins.

\- La… ferme, souffla Sam, des rougissements apparaissant sur ses joues.

Il n'avait jamais su ce point sensible. Pourtant, il avait quand même eu quelques relations – mais la plupart du temps, contrairement à ce que pensait son frère, il ne faisait que _parler_ avec les femmes, et n'avais pas de relation poussée avec elles – en vrai, cela ne semblait pas plus les gêner que ça, au contraire. Elles paraissaient justes… Heureuses de voir que parfois, les hommes pouvaient être juste une épaule. Ils discutaient un peu de tout, puis Sam prenait une chambre dans un autre motel pour la nuit, histoire de ne pas perdre la face devant son frère, mais c'était tout. Sam aimait le sexe, mais il l'aimait surtout quand il y avait des sentiments – même s'il ne disait pas non lorsque le courant passait avec une quelconque personne.

Un léger rire le ramena sur Terre et Sam regarda avec fascination la bouche de Dean se poser à nouveau sur sa peau, à cet endroit précisément, et sa tête partit en arrière alors qu'il lâchait un long gémissement. L'aîné frissonna de plaisir, et, curieux, il se déporta de l'autre côté du corps de son frère, cherchant un petit instant si, symétriquement, il pouvait obtenir la même chose. Et à en juger par le cri que poussa Sam, il l'avait trouvé. Dean s'amusa un long moment entre les deux points faibles de son petit frère, cherchant à obtenir le son de plus aigu possible. Mais à un moment, Sam donna un coup de bassin, et son érection frotta le torse de Dean, lui rappelant son sexe douloureux.

Avec un dernier baiser sur les deux endroits désormais rouges, l'aîné remonta pour embrasser Sam, qui y répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le plus jeune en profita pour inverser leur position, et leurs gémissements se mêlèrent dans le baiser lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent. Sam refit le même mouvement de hanches et son grand frère se cambra sous lui, lâcha un grognement en quittant ses lèvres. Le cadet se redressa avec un sourire satisfait, désormais à califourchon sur le bassin de Dean. Il resta un moment immobile à simplement le regarder, avant de poser presque religieusement sur le torse de son frère. Sam le parcourra de ses doigts avant d'arriver à la frontière du boxer noir, et en remonta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, il posa sa paume à plat sur la bosse imposante. Dean grogna à nouveau et ses doigts craquèrent en se serrant autour des draps.

\- Sam… Souffla-t-il, en se léchant les lèvres, amenant le regard de son frère sur celles-ci.

\- Huh ?

\- Je – aah…

Sam venait de glisser sa main sous le sous-vêtement de son grand frère, empoignant fermement sa virilité entre ses longs doigts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme – il avait été à Stanford après tout, et à cette époque, le but était de tester le plus de choses possibles - alors il savait bien ce qui allait suivre. De son autre main, le cadet retira le boxer de Dean en se surélevant légèrement pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes puis au sol, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Sam commença ensuite à faire de lents mouvements sur le sexe de son frère, obtenant des grondements et grognements alors que Dean se cambrait en cherchant à approfondir le contact.

\- Tu disais ? Demanda ensuite le cadet, continuant à passer ses doigts sur toute la longueur dans sa main, prenant ses bourses dans l'autre.

\- _Putain de merde._

Ce fut la seule réponse de Dean avant qu'une série de gémissement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, coïncidant avec le moment précis où Sam fit glisser sa bouche contre son érection. Damn it. Dean était au paradis. La langue de son petit frère – de son _petit frère_ bon sang – passait sur la tête de son sexe, glissant dans la fente où un peu de liquide pré-séminal perlait, avant de glisser ensuite sur toute sa longueur, suivant une veine puis une autre, et il remonta ensuite pour le prendre en bouche.

Dean mit les mains dans les cheveux longs de son frère, pas pour accélérer le rythme car il était déjà magnifique, mais simplement pour augmenter le contact entre eux. Sam téta tranquillement le haut du sexe de son grand frère, souriant en entendant la brusque inspiration qu'il prit, et commença peu à peu à le prendre de plus en plus profondément, respirant calmement par le nez en essayant de détendre les muscles de sa bouche. L'érection de Dean était palpitante dans sa bouche, lourde sur sa langue, et l'odeur que son corps dégageait suffisait à lui faire voir des étoiles. Sam passa ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de son frère, les caressant en laissant quelques griffures au passage, avant de caresser son scrotum tout en faisant taper le sexe de Dean contre le fond de sa gorge.

\- Fuck Sammy, gronda ce dernier, se relevant légèrement pour voir son petit frère le regarder, sa virilité prisonnière de sa bouche et ses yeux pleins de luxure à demi-caché par ses cheveux.

Dean attrapa les mèches qui tombaient devant le visage de Sam pour les emmêler avec ses doigts alors que le cadet reprenait un lent mouvement, laissant glisser presque toute l'érection de l'aîné entre ses lèvres avant de la reprendre profondément. Dean se sentait perdre pied, ses jambes crochetées autour de la taille de son frère, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

\- Ta bouche est _faite_ pour me sucer, murmura-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur la tête de Sam pour le faire accélérer, ce que celui-ci fit avec un gémissement étouffé. Damn it, lâcha Dean, fermant un instant les yeux.

La sensation était juste incroyable. La langue de son petit frère glissait le long de son sexe, appuyant légèrement par endroits, et certaines fois, ses dents râpaient contre sa peau devenue tellement sensible que des frissons le traversaient de part en part. Et puis, Sam lâchait parfois de légers bruits qui donnaient des vibrations contre son érection, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Un feu remplissait les veines de Dean, et il dut utiliser tout son contrôle pour ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. D'une pression de la main, il fit remonter la tête de Sam, qui le regarda d'un air interrogatif en lâchant son sexe d'un bruit mouillé absolument érotique, et Dean le ramena contre sa bouche pour l'embrasser furieusement alors qu'il inversait une nouvelle fois leur position. Son petit frère était tellement parfait, tellement magnifique que pour la première fois de sa vie, il doutait de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Sa bouche avait un léger goût amer, dû à son pré-sperme, mais le plus vieux avait le sentiment que c'était la meilleure chose à laquelle il n'ait jamais goûté.

Les mains de Sam s'accrochèrent à sa nuque lorsque Dean fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, butant contre son boxer. L'aîné fronça les sourcils dans le baiser, mordant – tout de même doucement – la lèvre de son frère parce que damn, que faisait ce machin encore là ? Dean l'enleva plutôt rapidement, aidé par son cadet, et eut un grognement de satisfaction lorsque leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent enfin. De ses deux mains fermes, Dean écarta les cuisses de son frère, passant ses doigts le long de la base de son sexe sans pour autant le prendre en main, le rendant lentement fou de désir.

\- Ah, Dean, gémit Sam contre les lèvres de son grand frère avant de rejeter la tête en arrière quand celui-ci caressa son périnée.

Le cadet enleva une main de la nuque de Dean, cherchant sa table de chevet à tâtons alors que l'autre homme s'amusait à caresser alternativement les parties les plus sensibles de Sam, remontant parfois sur les deux zones qu'il avait trouvé dans son exploration précédente. Malgré le désir qui brûlait dans tout son corps, Sam tout de même à atteindre le meuble, et il en sortit un flacon qu'il apporta à l'une des mains de son grand frère. Celui-ci se redressa, un air à la fois étonné et intrigué sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec du lube dans ta table de chevet ? Fini par demander Dean, observant avec stupéfaction son frère.

Sam marmonna quelque chose, le regard fuyant, et apporta une main à ses cheveux pour tortiller une mèche de gêne.

\- J'ai pas vraiment compris, dit Dean, un sourire amusé se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage en voyant l'embarras de son cadet, qui répondit quelque chose encore moins audible que la première fois. Non, désolé Sammy, toujours pas.

\- Je me doigtais en pensant que c'était toi, okay ? Répéta le plus jeune plus fort, ses joues encore plus rouges – et putain, comment cela pouvait être à ce point sexy sur un mec qui avait la trentaine ?

Dean resta immobile un moment, l'idée faisant son chemin dans son cerveau, avant qu'un immense sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il s'abaissa pour donner un bref mais intense baiser à son frère, avant de se redresser et de lui tendre le flacon de lubrifiant.

\- Fais-le.

\- Hein ? Demanda Sam, pas très sûr de ce que voulait dire son grand frère.

\- Doigte-toi pour moi, confirma Dean, avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- Mais – je, enfin, je -

\- S'il te plaît, Sammy, murmura son frère, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens en posant le flacon dans sa main avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts autour. Montre-moi. Montre à ton _grand frère_ à quel point tu le veux.

À cette phrase, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un gémissement. Damn it. Pourquoi Dean semblait si… rassurant en disant ça ? Néanmoins, le petit mouvement de bassin que ce dernier fit enleva les derniers restes de pudeur qu'il lui restait, et il prit le tube de lubrifiant fermement en main alors que Dean se reculait et s'asseyait, ramenant une jambe contre son torse sur lequel il posa son bras. Son érection était droite contre son ventre, presque douloureuse, mais l'aîné ne pouvait détacher son regard du cadet qui enduisait ses doigts du liquide froid. Il lança un dernier regard hésitant à Dean et celui-ci eut un sourire encourageant.

Damn it. Sam avait l'impression d'être un adolescent devant son premier béguin. Il approcha un doigt de son anus et souffla profondément, essayant de se détendre, bien que le regard sur lui ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Finalement, après être resté quelques instants à jouer avec sa peau plissée, Sam inséra une première phalange en lui, et le doigt entier suivit rapidement. Les joues rouges, le cadet releva le regard sur Dean, qui avait ses yeux fixé sur sa main qui disparaissait entre ses fesses. Les yeux de son grand frère brillaient de convoitise, et il observa avec attention Sam bouger son doigt pour faire disparaître l'inconfort. Celui-ci finit par partir, et le plus jeune inséra un nouveau doigt, une légère grimace se peignant sur ses traits. Il recourba ses doigts, cherchant le point qui lui permettrait d'oublier la douleur qui le parcourait. Normalement, il se situait un peu plus par -

\- Fuck !

Sam eut un gémissement, et presque immédiatement, il revint taper sur cette boule de nerf qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps alors qu'il gémissait à nouveau. La douleur s'estompait rapidement, et il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux avant d'insérer un troisième doigt qui passa facilement. Il fallait dire que le regard de son frère sur lui était foutrement excitant, et le cadet voulait juste qu'il le prenne là _maintenant_. Comme si Dean avait entendu ses pensées, il se rapprocha brusquement, attrapant le flacon de lubrifiant pour en répandre rapidement sur son sexe tendu, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. L'aîné tira sur les chevilles de Sam pour le ramener vers lui, avant de guider sa virilité jusqu'à son entrée palpitante. Dean releva les yeux pour regarder le visage de son petit frère, où quelques mèches plus courtes que les autres étaient collées à son front.

\- Tu es sûr, Sammy ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le plus vieux mourrait presque d'attente, mais il avait besoin de savoir - il _devait_ savoir si c'était bien le choix de Sam.

\- Deeaaan…

\- Préservatif ?

\- Clean. Bordel, grand frère, bouge !

Dean eut un grondement en entendant les mots de Sam. Entendre ça était juste _terriblement_ jouissif. L'aîné frotta un instant le bout de son sexe contre l'entrée du cadet, avant de s'insérer lentement en lui. Si au début, il voulait y aller doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, Dean ne put tenir cette résolution et finit par s'enfoncer brutalement dans son petit frère. Celui-ci lâcha un cri en même temps que les bourses de l'autre chasseur claquèrent contre ses fesses, et il enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son of a bitch. C'était juste trop bon. Son grand frère le remplissait totalement, et même la douleur puissante ne parvenait pas à lui enlever une once de plaisir.

Leurs corps étaient collés, et Sam ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela n'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Dean ne le savait pas non plus mais ne se posait pas ces questions, trop occupé à se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas entamer directement des mouvements de vas et viens. La chaleur autour de son sexe lui faisait perdre la tête, son petit frère était tellement serré autour de lui, et ses bras tendus tremblaient en appui sur le matelas tellement le plaisir était incroyable. Mais Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps et commença à se retirer, gagnant un gémissement de douleur et de désir mêlé, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, toujours aussi lentement. Le visage de son frère était magnifique sous lui, et l'aîné resta quelques secondes à contempler ses traits et cette bouche aux lèvres gonflées. Cependant, les yeux de son petit frère s'ouvrir, mécontent, et il donna un grand coup de reins, faisant grogner Dean, mais après tout _merde,_ il n'était pas en sucre et il avait foutrement besoin que son frère bouge. Sam adressa un regard de défi à Dean, et celui-ci eut un sourire en coin. Immédiatement, il se retira presque totalement de l'antre brûlant avant de revenir brutalement, et le cri aigu qu'eut Sam en roulant des yeux lui fit perdre la tête. Dean entama de puissants vas et viens, toujours à l'affût de nouvelles sensations. C'était tellement indescriptible et _parfait._ Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses de Sam alors que ses mouvements étaient toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que son petit frère ne se cambre brutalement.

\- Damn it, Dean ! Juste – putaaain…

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du plus vieux alors que les ongles de son petit frère tracèrent de longues traces rouges sur le long de son dos avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses pour amplifier encore le mouvement de son frère. Sans que Sam n'ait besoin de demander, Dean se mit à rencontrer encore et encore cette boule de nerfs, sentant les muscles du plus jeune se resserrer par intervalles irréguliers autour de lui, et c'était horriblement bon génial magique _incroyable._

\- Dean, je vais, aah – Dean… Fuck, Deaan !

Le gémissement de Sam s'évanouit dans la bouche de son grand frère avant que leurs yeux ne se rencontrent alors que Dean continuait de frapper la prostate de l'autre chasseur sans interruption.

\- Touche-toi, Sammy, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout contre ses lèvres, et la main de son frère se dirigea presque par elle-même sur son sexe douloureusement tendu d'où s'échappait du liquide pré-séminal. C'est bien Sammy, touche-toi, vient pour moi, soit un bon garçon et jouit pour ton grand frère…

La voix rauque de Dean suffit à faire venir Sam presque immédiatement, et ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de son frère alors que son sperme s'échappait sur leurs torses. La vision de son petit frère, totalement perdu dans l'orgasme, gémissant son nom de la plus belle des façons donna une décharge à Dean, et quelques coups de reins plus tard, il se déversait à son tour dans son frère en lui mordant brutalement l'épaule pour étouffer le son rauque qui sortit du fond de sa gorge.

Dean se laissa retomber sur le corps de Sam qui l'entoura de ses bras, défaisant lentement ses jambes encore serrées autour de sa taille, mais sans pour autant faire glisser le sexe de son frère hors de lui. Seules leurs respirations hachées retentissaient dans la pièce, et leurs corps semblaient irradier de satisfaction. L'aîné ne pensa même pas à se pousser, mais son frère n'était pas écrasé par lui de toutes façons. Au bout d'un moment, les pensées de Dean semblèrent se remettre en marche, et il eut un petit rire rauque.

\- Hey, Sammy, dit-il d'une voix presque cassée

\- Ouais ?

\- On devrait se réconcilier plus souvent comme ça.

\- T'es con, rit le cadet, mais il resserra néanmoins son emprise sur son frère.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk.


	12. Chapitre XII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Parce que j'ai (je crois) une plutôt bonne nouvelle pour vous. Normalement, ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fiction, mais l'on m'a demandé de faire un bottom!dean. Seulement, ce chapitre était déjà écrit, et était censé clôturer cette fiction. Donc, guys, vous voilà avec l'épilogue, mais la semaine prochaine, vous aurez le droit à un bonus, avec le btoom!dean. Voilà voilà. Enfin, sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, toujours pas, et sûrement jamais, damn it. Enfin. Je préviens, ce chapitre est un peu de fluff et un peu beaucoup (passionnément) de porn, parce que voui, j'aime ce mélange. Alors, enjoy !

* * *

Quand Dean se réveilla, une odeur de sexe lui sauta au nez, et celle-ci sentait horriblement bon. Si pendant un instant sa mémoire lui fit défaut, ses souvenirs revinrent comme un coup de fouet en quelques secondes. Dean avait baisé Sam.

Non.

Dean avait fait l'amour à son petit frère avec plaisir et délectation, se nourrissant de ses soupirs et gémissements – et fuck, quels _gémissements._ L'aîné n'avait jamais pensé que la voix de Sam pouvait grimper autant dans les aigus, et cela avait été une des choses les plus bandantes qu'il n'ait jamais vécues. Les autres se résumant à voir son petit frère se tordre sous lui, sentir ses ongles riper sur sa peau et avoir son sexe enserré dans cet étau de muscles qui lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Damn it.  
Dean avait fait l'amour à son petit frère, et toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir et qui tentait de le ronger n'était strictement rien face à la satisfaction et le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il allait _clairement_ retourner en enfer, mais cela valait le coup. Et puis, le chasseur avait encore en tête l'image de son Sammy se touchant devant lui parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Cela avait été… Jouissif. Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse dans la tête de Dean qui retint un grondement, prenant soudainement conscience que son sexe était encore dans le corps de son petit frère.

Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas bougé du tout pendant la nuit - ou était-ce la journée ? Dean n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, ils étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, lui tranquillement installé dessus son petit frère, qui avait d'ailleurs jeté un bras derrière le dos de Dean comme pour le garder contre lui.

Immédiatement, la culpabilité refit face dans son esprit, mais elle ne resta pas longtemps lorsque des images flashèrent dans son esprit. Merde, son petit frère qui l'avait embrassé, et il lui avait dit l'aimer plus que comme un frère, et il l'avait pris avec sa bouche si parfaite, et ouais, décidément, la culpabilité n'avait plus sa place dans sa tête face à Sam. Le corps de l'autre chasseur sous lui se fit soudain plus présent, et en baissant les yeux, Dean vit le sperme qui tachait le torse marqué de son frère. Il déglutit difficilement avant de relever la tête. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant son frère dormir, mais d'un sommeil sûrement agité, s'il prenait en compte le souffle rauque qui s'échappait de sa bouche et ses joues délicatement rougies. Fuck. Encore une fois, comment un homme de trente ans pouvait être à la fois aussi adorable et sexy juste en dormant ? Puis dans son sommeil, le cadet donna un léger coup de reins, un « Dean » s'échappant de sa bouche, et ce dernier gémit douloureusement. Il n'était qu'un homme, et si Sam lui faisait ça… Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister.

Aussi, lorsque le plus jeune refit son mouvement, Dean se redressa légèrement, se mordant la lèvre en sentant son érection bouger dans le cul de Sam, et prenant appui sur ses bras, il entama un lent mouvement, serrant le drap entre ses doigts. Le Winchester ne quitta pas du regard le visage de son frère, buvant la moindre de ses expressions. Le rythme qu'il s'imposait était horriblement lent et profond, lui faisant lâcher de sourds grondements. Par-dessus le marché, il sentait le sperme qui n'avait pas quitté le corps de Sam faire office de lubrifiant, lui permettant de glisser toujours plus facilement dans son corps.

Le souffle déjà haché du plus jeune se fit plus court et de légers gémissements se mirent à sortir de sa bouche rosé entrouverte. Une fine couche de sueur commençait à apparaître sur le corps de Dean alors qu'il regardait le torse de son petit frère se lever et s'abaisser plus rapidement. Dans son sommeil, il accompagnait les coups de bassin de l'aîné, rencontrant ses hanches en écartant ses cuisses sans même le savoir. C'était un spectacle des plus magnifiques de l'avis de Dean, qui observait avec fascination les yeux de Sam rouler derrière ses paupières.

Après un coup un peu plus profond que les précédents, le cadet papillonna des yeux alors qu'un gémissement plus aigu que les autres lui échappait. En ouvrant totalement les paupières, il tomba directement dans les yeux de Dean qui le fixaient, l'emprisonnant dans un échange muet, que Sam rompit en rejetant la tête en arrière après un autre mouvement de son frère. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Dean était _réellement_ en train de lui faire l _'amour_ avec langueur, s'enfonçant lentement en lui pour sortir tout aussi doucement, tendrement. Sam alla crocheter ses bras derrière la nuque de son grand frère pour abaisser sa tête, collant simplement leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Deeaaan… Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, ses yeux à demi-ouverts plongés dans ceux de son frère.

Seul un grondement lui répondit avant que Dean ne vienne s'emparer de ses lèvres, toujours avec la même douceur, passant lascivement sa langue sur les lèvres du cadet qui ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. C'était un baiser lent et terriblement sensuel qui suivait le rythme que donnaient les coups de reins de Dean, les conduisant toujours plus près de l'orgasme sans pour autant l'atteindre. L'aîné ralentissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait les muscles de Sam se resserrer compulsivement autour de lui, et lorsque la pression était quelque peu retombée, il reprenait le même rythme qu'auparavant. Tous les deux étaient parfaitement conscients de l'autre, de son corps contre le sien, de la langue qui caressait l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Les mains de Sam descendaient peu à peu le long du dos de Dean, le caressant tendrement, avant de remonter pour parcourir ses bras. Une fois qu'il eut atteint les mains de son grand frère, il entremêla leurs doigts, supportant sans broncher le poids de Dean qui reposait à présent totalement sur lui. Et puis, il y avait leurs yeux, toujours ouverts, se faisant eux-mêmes l'amour tendrement, en plus de leurs bouches, en plus de leurs bassins, en plus de leurs doigts. Après un énième coup de reins, Sam sentit les bras de son frère trembler légèrement, et il donna un coup de bassin pour échanger leurs positions. Le cadet eut un gémissement lorsque le sexe de Dean tapa encore une fois de plus dans sa prostate, et il resta quelques secondes immobile, savourant la pression continue contre sa boule de nerf. Dean avait les yeux écarquillés sous lui, fasciné par son petit frère qui était empalé sur lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, et ses grandes mains posées à plat sur son torse pour se soutenir. Presque religieusement, l'aîné tendit une main pour ramener une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son petit frère.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique, Sammy…

Le cadet baissa légèrement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard rempli d'admiration de son grand frère, et enleva une de ses mains de son torse pour la poser contre celle de Dean, entremêlant tendrement leurs doigts alors que de fines rougeurs apparaissaient à nouveau sur ses joues, et cette fois, elles n'étaient pas dues à la chaleur transmises par son frère. Il était tellement magnifique, allongé sous lui, et quelque part, et merde, cela était incroyable. Dean était là, _avec_ lui – _en_ lui, également, et ce fait le rendait complètement heureux. Une bouffée d'amour traversa Sam de part en part, le laissant frémissant sur les cuisses de l'aîné.

Sam agrippa un peu plus fort la main contre sa joue et commença à se relever lentement, adoptant le même rythme que son frère l'avait fait précédemment, et revint à la rencontre du bassin de Dean qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Leurs gestes étaient lents, doux, tendres, bien différents de leur première fois, mais il y avait toujours cette même sincérité qui leur faisait voir des étoiles. Après quelques coups de reins, Sam se sentait partir toujours plus loin, et seule la main de Dean était une attache à la réalité. Celui-ci ne savait pas où donner de la tête, entre la chaleur qui se resserrait autour de son érection, la paume de sa main prisonnière entre celle de Sam et sa joue brûlante, et le corps qui se levait et s'abaissait lentement, faisant jouer ses muscles délicieusement sous son regard fasciné et adorateur.

Damn it. Son petit frère était une merveille sur Terre, et il était sien _il était à lui_. Cette réalisation, accompagnée d'un mouvement un peu plus profond que les autres suffit à le faire venir en un long cri rauque alors que sa main sur la hanche de Sam se crispait. En sentant son sperme le remplir complètement, le cadet sentit le feu qui couvait dans ses veines brusquement exploser, et il se répandit sur leurs torses déjà sales de la fois précédente. À bout de souffle, Dean reçut son frère contre lui, la tête enfui dans son cou, et ses cheveux longs qui lui caressaient le menton. Le souffle court de Sam résonnait contre sa peau, et l'aîné caressa tendrement sa joue, passant son pouce tendrement sur toute sa pommette. Le cadet frémit, un sourire satisfait et heureux sur les lèvres, avant de bouger légèrement. Le sexe de Dean sortit de son corps doucement, et son sperme coula lentement le long de ses cuisses, glissant ensuite sur les jambes de Dean qui sentit une vague de contentement le traverser. Son petit frère était _définitivement_ à lui. Il embrassa tendrement ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, et des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne puisse penser à les retenir.

\- T'aime, Sammy.

Son petit frère se tendit brusquement dans ses bras, et Dean se figea un instant, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire - et la peur le saisit brusquement aux tripes. Mais l'expression qui était peinte sur le visage de Sam quand il releva la tête le rassura immédiatement, et la brève tension qui avait parcouru son corps s'évanouie.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ce sourire de pur bonheur ? Bien trop longtemps à son goût. Et s'il suffisait qu'il répète des _je t'aime_ à tout bout de champ pour obtenir ce sourire, et bien, leur père et son conflit avec les sentiments pouvait aller se faire voir, parce que Dean ferrait tout pour rendre Sam heureux. Et si c'était son petit frère et que c'était immoral, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

\- Je t'aime, Dean, murmura le cadet avant de se pencher, déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son grand-frère.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais autant compris à quel point son frère tenait à lui, mais en sentant tout l'amour qu'il lui transmettait dans un simple baiser, Dean sentit son âme fracturée se réparer tout doucement. Il répondit tendrement au baiser, ses lèvres jouant avec celles de Sam dans un échange plein de douceur, avant qu'ils se séparent avec un bruit mouillé. Le cadet remua un instant inconfortablement, et Dean eut un petit ricanement.

\- Un problème de propreté peut-être ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants, et eut pour simple réponse un coup dans l'épaule. Aïe !

\- Shut up, râla Sam, avant de se redresser légèrement. J'allais te proposer de me rejoindre sous la douche, mais je suis pas sûr que mon cul puisse supporter un troisième round.

\- Ma pauvre Samantha, je te plain !

Sam allait rétorquer, mais ce ne fut qu'un cri de stupeur qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Damn it, Dean !

\- À la douche ! S'exclama ce dernier, avant de sortir du lit, son petit frère dans les bras, comme une princesse.

Certes, ce n'était pas comme porter une femme, son frère était un peu – beaucoup – plus lourd, mais pour un trajet lit–douche, il avait bien assez de force. Et puis... maintenant qu'il avait le droit de toucher Sam, il n'allait pas se restreindre un seul instant de plus.


	13. Chapitre XIII - Bonus

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuuur ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Parce que de mon côté, je suis plutôt contente : il a arrêté de faire chaud ! On a enfin de l'aiiiiiiiir ^0^. Enfin, bref, c'est pas vraiment le sujet. Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction : vous pouvez le voir comme un épilogue, comme un bonus, en fait, comme vous voulez. A la base, on m'avait juste demandé de faire un bottom!dean, mais... et bien, c''est devenu un chapitre de 5000 mots. Mais je me contrôle, sinon, hein u.u Enfin bref. Je voulais aussi remercier tous les gens qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris, qui l'ont suivies, et surtout ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, qu'elles soient courtes ou longues, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on peut recevoir. Alors vraiment, parci à tous ! Et du coup, pour finir, du porn, les gens, mais pas un PWP. Enjoy !

* * *

\- _Deeeaaaaan_ !

L'aîné sursauta sous la douche, avant de sortir vivement de celle-ci, mettant rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille sans vraiment s'essuyer, pour se précipiter dans la cuisine d'où semblait venir le cri.

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se – Sérieusement ?

L'aîné afficha un regard blasé alors que le cadet le foudroyait du regard.

\- Je ne veux pas de commentaires, grogna Sam, et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les traits du châtain.

\- T'es sûr, parce que quand même, là…

\- Dean !

\- Okay, okay, se moqua-t-il en riant, avant de finalement daigner d'aider son frère.

Ce dernier, qui était en train de cuisiner – si Dean aimait faire à manger avant les… Problèmes qu'il avait eut, désormais, ce n'était plus tellement le cas – s'était donc foutu de la farine jusque dans les cheveux. Sauf que ce n'était pas tout : en plus d'avoir les cheveux blancs, il avait un liquide visqueux sur les mains, que Dean identifia rapidement comme étant du blanc d'œuf, puisque le jaune traînait juste à côté du saladier. Enfin, tout ça n'était qu'une minuscule partie du chantier qu'était devenue la cuisine.

\- Une partie de moi veut savoir comment tu es parvenu à ce résultat, l'autre préfère ne pas savoir, observa Dean alors qu'il aidait son frère à ranger tout le bazar, et celui-ci eut un soupir.

\- Je crois que je ne le sais pas moi-même, soupira Sam, se passant une main désormais propre dans ses cheveux en bataille. J'étais juste en train de faire une tarte, mais… Cela a dérapé ?

Un léger rire secoua Dean.

\- Non, tu crois ? Blagua-t-il, avant de se laver également les mains.

À présent, la cuisine avait retrouvé un état normal, même si la tarte que Sam avait commencée avait fini à la poubelle. Sam poussa un léger soupir, croisant les bras sur son torse en regardant la pièce avec découragement en se reposant contre le plan de travail.

\- Je ne comprends pas, grogna-t-il. Pour faire à manger, j'y arrive sans le moindre problème, mais dès qu'il s'agit de faire une tarte, c'est impossible !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois, venant s'immiscer entre les jambes de son cadet, qui les écarta un peu plus pour lui laisser de la place.

\- T'as dû être maudit par les tartes, à vouloir me faire bouffer des légumes, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sam eut un soupir amusé, levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant de décroiser ses bras pour venir entourer la taille de Dean, posant ses larges mains sur les hanches de son frère – et la vision des os du bassin saillants de Dean n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard de Sam s'attarder sur son corps, à moitié inconsciemment, et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'aîné se rappela qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette, sans rien dessous, ayant dû sortir précipitamment de la douche.

\- Je – hum, je devrais aller m'habiller, grommela Dean, tentant de se dégager de la prise de son petit frère.

Son anorexie avait peut-être fini par disparaître, mais elle avait laissée des traces en Dean. Celui-ci détestait se regarder dans un miroir, et n'aimait pas l'image que celui-ci lui renvoyait. Un coup, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris trop de poids et de ressembler à une baleine, et le jour suivant, il avait l'impression d'être un squelette. Si avant que tout cela n'arrive, Dean jouait de son corps sans la moindre gêne ni la moindre honte, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus la cas – et à vrai dire, en dehors du lit et de la douche, ou sous d'autres circonstances exceptionnelles, il ne montrait plus son corps du tout.

Mais Sam maintint son emprise sur les hanches de Dean, le gardant collé contre son bassin, avant d'enfouir lentement son nez dans le cou de son aîné.

\- J'aime bien cette tenue, moi, murmura-t-il au creux de sa nuque, y déposant de légers baisers.

Dean afficha une mine dubitative même si l'autre chasseur ne pouvait pas la voir, et posa ses mains sur le torse développé de son frère.

\- Sam, sérieusement, grogna-t-il. Laisse-moi aller mettre quelque chose.

Le cadet eut un bruit de dépit contre la nuque de Dean, avant de finir par redresser la tête, frottant le bout de son nez contre l'oreille de son grand-frère pour finir par se reculer légèrement, ne bougeant néanmoins pas ses mains de leurs places.

\- J'aimerais que tu te voies comme je te vois, lança-t-il, son regard s'accrochant aux traits si parfaits de Dean.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire sans joie, avant de secouer la tête.

\- On doit pas avoir le même miroir, Sammy.

\- Tu parles, on a plutôt pas la même -

Le cadet se coupa soudainement, surprenant Dean qui se demandait ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de son frère, et encore plus lorsque ce dernier attrapa un des poignets du chasseur pour le tirer à sa suite.

\- Sam ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de les amener rapidement à leur chambre.

Oui, leur chambre. Pendant un certain temps, ils avaient dormi – ou pas, d'ailleurs – dans la chambre de Dean, puis finalement, au bout de quelques nuits seulement, ils avaient décrété que cela n'allait pas aller, parce que le lit était putain de _petit_ pour la taille de géant de Sam. Son lit à lui était de la même taille, et pour deux, c'était vraiment trop petit.

Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils ne passaient pas leurs nuits collés l'un à l'autre, mais dès qu'un des deux roulait, ils se retrouvaient immédiatement au bord du matelas. Par conséquent, ils avaient donc dû changer de chambre – et acheter un nouveau lit. Ce qui avait été une galère, car le carton ne rentrait pas dans l'Impala, et donc ils avaient loué une camionnette, et cela avait été _excessivement_ compliqué pour un simple changement de chambre.

En tout cas, désormais, ils avaient leur chambre, avec un lit double dans lequel il était devenu tout de même bien plus confortable d'avoir une longue et intense partie de jambes en l'air. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Sam les amenait donc dans leur chambre.

Au final, le cadet poussa Dean devant le miroir tout en longueur qui était de son côté du lit, et l'autre chasseur rechigna un petit peu à le faire – parce que vraiment, était-il nécessaire de faire cela ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas se voir dans la glace. C'était inutile, ça lui rappelait le passé, et Dean était définitivement plus un adepte du _on oublie ce qu'on aime pas._

Mais Sam et sa demi-tête de plus se collèrent contre son dos, et il glissa sa joue contre la sienne lentement en posant ses mains sur celles de Dean qui serraient nerveusement la serviette sur ses reins.

\- Dean, lève la tête.

\- Sammy, je ne suis pas sûr que -

\- Dean. S'il te plaît.

L'aîné eut un soupir mais finit par s'exécuter, redressant la tête pour rencontrer le reflet de ses yeux dans le miroir.

\- Content ? Grommela-t-il, adressant un regard mécontent à son frère par le biais de la glace.

\- Ouais, sourit Sam, et le cœur de Dean manqua un battement, comme d'habitude.

Il n'y avait que son idiot de petit frère pour lui faire avoir des réactions comme ça – qui se suivaient en généralement par le rougissement du bout de ses oreilles, comme il pouvait le voir dans le miroir. Mais les mains de Sam bougèrent, amenant l'attention de Dean sur celles-ci, et il les regarda avec incompréhension se poser sur ses épaules. Le cadet se racla un instant la gorge, soufflant un bon coup, et son frère put sentir son cœur dans son dos accélérer légèrement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

\- Tu vois tes épaules ? Commença-t-il, les englobant dans ses grandes mains. Je les ai toujours admirées. Quand on était gosse, tu me faisais grimper dessus, et j'avais l'impression de voir le monde depuis l'Himalaya, sourit-il, avant de faire glisser ses mains dans le cou de Dean. Ton cou, j'ai toujours aimé y glisser ma tête. Tu sens comme si tu étais la maison, Dean. Dès que je respire ton odeur, j'ai la sensation d'être à l'endroit où je dois être.

\- Sam… Murmura Dean, la voix rauque, mais le cadet n'avait pas fini, et toujours sans quitter les yeux de l'autre chasseur, dans le miroir, il continua, avec toujours cette espèce de boule dans la gorge alors qu'il dévoilait tout – littéralement _tout_ à son amant.

\- Et puis, il y a tes bras. C'est à cause d'eux que je me suis mis à la musculation, t'es au courant ? Et à chaque fois que je te vois travailler sur l'Impala en tee-shirt, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder, parce qu'on voit toujours tes muscles rouler sous ta peau quand tu forces un peu dessus.

Un tremblement parcourut Dean, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt – juste _tellement pas prêt_ à entendre tout ça, et que ça le secouait jusque dans les fondements de son cerveau. Mais il y avait Sam qui continuait, la gorge sèche en descendant ses mains jusqu'à celle de Dean – et à ce moment-là, l'aîné remarqua que l'autre chasseur tremblait aussi légèrement, et qu'il n'était définitivement pas plus prêt que lui à dire tout ça.

\- Tes mains… Tes mains sont magnifiques, Dean, dit-il, entrelaçant les doigts. C'est comme si elles étaient faites pour être contre les miennes. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être incroyablement vivant quand tu laisses tes doigts reposer contre les miens, et lorsque tu les fais glisser contre mon corps… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus.

Sam lâcha un petit rire, et Dean ne put retenir un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, parce qu'effectivement, son petit frère semblait toujours être accro à ses doigts lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Puis le plus jeune décrocha leurs doigts, venant poser les siens contre les hanches de Dean.

\- J'ai toujours aimé tes hanches, aussi. Que ce soient celles d'avant ou celles de maintenant, même si elles sont plus fines. Quand tu me plaques contre le matelas, je voudrais pouvoir les entourer de mes jambes pour toujours, et jamais te laisser partir. Et tes cuisses, elles sont tellement fermes, Dean, et tellement fortes. Je me rappelle quand tu devais avoir… Douze ans, peut-être ? Ou quatorze ? Et que nous étions au cross du collège. Il y avait des gars qui étaient bien plus baraqués que toi, d'autres qui étaient tout en longueur, taillés pour la course, mais toi, tu les as tous laissés derrière, parce que tu avais tellement l'habitude de courir lors des chasses que tes jambes, on aurait pu te mettre une balle dedans que tu aurais continué à courir.

Dean hoqueta lorsque le souvenir lui revint brutalement en mémoire, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mains de Sam venir se poser contre son ventre – ce ventre qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

\- Il n'y a pas une partie de toi que je n'aime pas, Dean. Même ton ventre est beau. Avant, il était plus épais, puis il est devenu creux, et maintenant, même si tu es encore fin, tu es encore plus beau, parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, je me rappelle par quoi tu es passé et tout ce que tu as traversé et j'en aie le souffle coupé parce que tu es juste _si_ fort, Dean, plus _fort_ que tu ne le crois. Je suis incapable de ne pas aimer une quelconque partie de toi parce que je t'aime tellement que tout ton corps est parfait à mes yeux, finit Sam en murmurant, sa voix se coupant sous l'émotion à ses derniers mots.

Peut-être que Sam était plus ouvert à la discussion que Dean, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de lâcher tout ce qu'il pensait comme ça, sans retenri aucun de ses mots.

Et Dean… Et bien, Dean tremblait lui aussi, des larmes faisant briller ses yeux tandis qu'une seule glissait, roulant sur sa joue, descendant sur son cou, pour être embrassée par la bouche de Sam qui venait de lui dire tant de choses que son cerveau était en pause. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit des mots comme ça – jamais personne ne lui avait laissé penser qu'ils le voyaient comme ça. Mais il y avait _Sam_ , qui le serrait fort contre son torse, et Dean pouvait définitivement sentir son cœur de géant battre à cent à l'heure contre son dos, et ses yeux _brillaient_ de sincérité.

Les mains tremblantes, Dean se retourna dans les bras de son petit frère, attrapant presque maladroitement son visage entre ses mains, pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Sam.

C'était un baiser presque hésitant, comme si c'était la première fois que l'aîné embrassait quelqu'un, et Sam s'empressa d'enserrer encore un peu plus fort le corps de Dean contre le sien, répondant tendrement mais sûrement à son baiser, un peu comme s'il voulait lui certifier que tout ce qu'il avait dit, il le pensait.

Alors Dean ne put que s'abandonner entre les bras de son amant, lui donnant les rênes sans même le réaliser. Mais Sam, lui, le comprit très bien, et ses gestes se firent encore plus doux, collant totalement leurs corps en glissant une jambe entre celles de son frère. Avec précaution, Sam vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Dean, lui ouvrant la bouche sans rencontrer de résistance pour venir caresser sa langue.

L'aîné eut un foutu geignement, incapable de faire face à la douceur de son frère, et si celui-ci ne le soutenait pas, il se serrait probablement effondré au sol. Le sentant bien, Sam fit glisser ses mains, laissant la serviette de Dean tomber au sol pour agripper les cuisses désormais nues de ce dernier. Pendant un instant, le chasseur ne comprit pas réellement ce que les mains de Sam foutaient là – d'habitude, il préférait poser ses mains sur son cul – puis finit par saisir ce que voulait faire Sam.

Alors Dean banda ses muscles et sauta, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille puissante de son cadet, et celui-ci n'attendis pas un seul instant pour pivoter, se dirigeant vers le lit qui n'était qu'à deux pas d'eux sans pour autant cesser d'embrasser Dean. Et c'était doux, c'était bon, et si Sam sentait l'excitation devenir vraiment forte, il la mit le plus en sourdine possible – parce que même s'il avait parlé à Dean, il savait que pour ce dernier, les mots ne restaient que des mots. Une promesse pouvait se _briser_ , des phrases cacher une vérité, et des mensonges prendre des allures de certitudes.

Mais les actes… L'un comme l'autre savait que par là, ils ne pouvaient pas se mentir ni se cacher des choses. Alors tendrement, Sam déposa Dean sur le lit, l'allongeant tranquillement en posant sa tête sur leurs oreillers, avant de lâcher lentement les lèvres de son grand frère. Ce dernier rouvrit lentement des yeux encore un peu rouges, observant Sam enlever rapidement son tee-shirt pour revenir s'installer entre ses cuisses qu'il entrouvrit.

\- Sam…

\- Laisse-moi te montrer, Dean, et Sam reprit avant que son aîné, fronçant les sourcils, n'ait le temps d'en placer une. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es magnifique, _grand frère._

Et merde, Dean était définitivement trop faible lorsque le cadet disait des choses comme ça. Entendre ces deux derniers mots glisser sur la langue de Sam était incroyablement allumant, et à chaque fois, Dean en oubliait ce qu'il voulait dire – et cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente des précédentes.

La bouche de Sam se posa tout d'abord sur son front, ses lèvres fines effleurant à peine la peau de l'autre chasseur, avant de glisser lentement sur sa joue, y déposant de légers baisers en se dirigeant vers son oreille. Là, Sam frotta d'abord tendrement son nez, un tic qu'il avait pris ces derniers mois, avant de se mettre à suçoter lentement le cartilage, se délectant des légers soupirs que Dean laissait échapper sous lui. En ouvrant un petit peu ses paupières, le cadet put voir que son frère avait fermé ses yeux, se laissant totalement aller entre ses mains, et la gorge de Sam se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les seules fois où Dean se laissait aller comme ça, c'était lorsqu'il était sur le point de _mourir_ – ou plus récemment, lorsque Dean lui faisait l'amour.

Une vague d'émotions traversa le cadet alors qu'il venait chastement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, pour glisser lentement sur sa gorge. Dean y était assez sensible, et Sam pouvait sentir la hampe de l'autre chasseur grossir contre sa cuisse. Les baisers du cadet se transformèrent rapidement en suçons, dispersés un peu partout, et il se décida peu après à glisser un peu plus bas.

Sam était – littéralement – en train de _vénérer_ le corps de Dean, ne laissant aucune partie de sa peau lui échapper, si bien que si l'épiderme du châtain était luisant, il était compliqué de dire où la sueur s'arrêtait pour rencontre la salive. Dean était tout tremblant entre les mains de Sam, son esprit parti dans le plaisir depuis bien longtemps, et les seules choses qu'il parvenait à faire sortir de sa bouche étaient des soupirs. Dean n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien du tout, et si la présence de Sam était incroyablement forte, elle n'empêcha pas qu'un vent de frayeur parcourût Dean lorsqu'il se rendit compte que dans cet état, il ne pouvait _rien_ faire.

\- Sammy… Je -

\- Je sais, Dean, murmura Sam, embrassant tendrement le creux du genou de Dean. Je suis là, okay ? Je ne vais nulle part. Je te laisse aller nulle part. Je te tiens, grand frère. _Je te tiens._

Et il y avait tellement de tendresse dans les mots de Sam, tellement d'attention dans ses touchers et tellement d'amour dans son regard que Dean sentit quelque chose se briser en lui – quelque chose qui remontait étrangement à son père et à son interdiction de montrer ses sentiments. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean sentit ses dernières défenses s'affaisser et il attrapa son petit frère par la nuque, le faisant rapidement remonter jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser fermement.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, et Dean raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de Sam.

\- Prends-moi. Maintenant.

Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise, et il fronça les sourcils, caressant du pouce la hanche de Dean. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux très bien ne pas -

\- Sam.

\- Okay.

Sam embrassa les paupières de Dean qui avait fermé les yeux brièvement, alors qu'il tendait la main sur le côté pour trouver le tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Il le trouva rapidement – merci l'habitude, et se redressa, s'installant plus confortablement entre les cuisses de Dean qui le regarda faire.

Damn it, il était sûr de vouloir cela, mais c'était sa putain de première fois, et lorsque Sam lui fit fléchir légèrement les genoux, il déglutit difficilement, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en tentant de prendre un rythme de respiration normal, ce qui fut tout de suite assez compliqué lorsque les doigts de Sam, couverts de lubrifiant, vinrent glisser sur son sexe, puis plus bas, avant de glisser lentement et précautionneusement un doigt en lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Sam au soupir de son frère, et celui-ci redressa légèrement la tête.

\- Ouais. C'est juste… Étrange, je crois, ajouta-t-il.

Sam eut un léger rire, sa main qui n'était pas entre les cuisses de Dean mais sur sa hanche câlinant sa peau de ses longs doigts.

\- Je me doute. C'est plus agréable après, sourit-il, et l'aîné roula légèrement des yeux.

\- Vu tes cris lorsque je te passe les doigts, je pense, ouais, fit Dean avec nonchalance.

Mais Sam voyait clairement ce qui se cachait derrière celle-ci – le besoin de faire comme s'il n'avait pas pleuré plus tôt, de faire comme si son… Instant de faiblesse n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le cadet se pencha, venant embrasser le torse de son amant tout en regardant son visage derrière ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Il fallait bien avouer que Sam ne savait pas si un jour ou l'autre, il allait finir par ne plus être fasciné par le visage de Dean. Tout était tellement magnifique, chez lui, de sa barbe de trois jours à ses yeux d'un vert étincelants, en passant par ses taches de rousseur et ses lèvres pleines que Sam aimait tellement embrasser.

Lentement, il se mit à bouger son doigt, faisant attention aux plus petits des sons que laissait échapper Dean, l'ouvrant lentement et délicatement. Quelque part, ce denier avait bien envie de dire que Sam pouvait y aller plus franchement parce qu'il n'allait pas se briser entre ses mains, mais… Mais la douceur de l'autre chasseur était tellement _agréable_ qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela. Arès tout, ni lui ni Sam n'étaient réellement doux - en général, ils préféraient bien plus y aller toujours _plus fort._

Alors Dean se contenta de rejeter une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière lorsque la langue de Sam vint s'enrouler autour d'un de ses mamelons, l'autre étant caressé par ses doigts qui avait migré de sa hanche à son pectoral. C'était bon, terriblement bon, et ce fut à peine s'il sentit son corps opposer une faible résistance lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier en lui.

Sam les bougea avec précaution, les entrant et les sortant doucement avant de commencer à faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux. Sous lui, Dean avait commencé à onduler inconsciemment, venant à la rencontre de ses doigts sûrement sans s'en rendre compte, et le cadet n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr qu'actuellement, Dean sache à quel point il s'offrait à lui – ce qui lui faisait encore plus apprécier le moment, parce que damn it, il savait bien que son aîné n'avait _jamais_ laissé quelqu'un prendre à ce point le contrôle sur lui.

C'était tout simplement magnifique, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de remonter sa bouche un peu plus haut pour revenir faire un nouveau suçon dans le cou de Dean pour le marquer comme étant sa propriété – même si l'inverse était également vrai. Puis soudainement, les longs doigts de Sam effleurèrent un endroit dans le corps de son frère, et celui-ci eut un brusque mouvement.

\- Son of a bitch !

Sam eut un sourire gigantesque qui fit ressortir ses fossettes et pétiller ses yeux, ramenant sa main qui taquinait toujours le téton de Dean sur sa hanche pour le maintenir en place – à vrai dire, le cadet ne tenait pas réellement à se faire frapper par inadvertance, et il savait à quel point la découverte de la prostate pouvait être… Exaltante.

Alors, gardant fermement le corps de son aîné contre le matelas et près de lui, le plus jeune se mit à chercher de nouveau cette boule de nerfs. Il se mit à l'effleurer, parfois intentionnellement, avant de revenir la frapper plus brusquement de ses deux doigts, laissant Dean se cambrer en gémissant, ses poings agrippant si fermement les draps que Sam se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'ils allaient devoir en acheter des nouveaux.

Un troisième doigt rejoint les premiers sans que Dean ne fasse attention au léger tiraillement qui l'avait parcouru, et son corps se mit à trembler lorsque Sam fit cette chose tellement _merveilleuse_ avec sa prostate. Putain de merde. Dean dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour dé-crocheter une de ses mains du matelas, venant la poser sur l'épaule de Sam.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta aussitôt ce dernier, relevant un regard soucieux sur son grand-frère en s'arrêtant de bouger.

\- Je ne veux pas venir comme ça, réussit à dire Dean d'une voix rauque. Ta queue, en moi, maintenant.

Sam cligna un instant des yeux avant d'avoir un léger rire, retirant tranquillement ses doigts du corps de Dean – et celui-ci se maudit pour ne pas avoir réussi à retenir le _miaulement_ de détresse qui sortit de sa bouche en sentant ce soudain vide.

Puis l'érection de Sam commença lentement à rentrer dans son corps, et Dean se mordit brutalement la lèvre. Okay. C'était nettement plus imposant que trois doigts, aussi longs que soient ceux de son petit-frère. Sentant la tension qui venait de saisir Dean, ce dernier s'immobilisa, sa main sur la hanche de l'aîné se crispant légèrement.

\- C'est trop douloureux ? Demanda Sam, semblant prêt à se retirer, et Dean eut un grognement de protestation, ouvrant ses yeux.

\- N'essaye même pas de ne pas finir ce que tu as commencé, marmonna l'aîné, tentant d'oublier la douleur.

Sa main que l'épaule de son cadet se décrispa lentement, redevenant un simple toucher, et Dean vint par réflexe la mêler aux cheveux de Sam en les sentant sur son épiderme.

\- Je crois que… Essaye de bouger, un peu ? Dit avec hésitation Dean, et Sam s'exécuta immédiatement.

Parce que damn it, il fallait bien avouer que l'étau qui l'enserrait était juste tellement bon qu'il devait se retenir de jouir sur-le-champ. Mais le plaisir de son grand-frère était plus important, et il tenait bien à finir ce qu'il avait commencé, comme venait de dire Dean. Ouais, il voulait définitivement faire comprendre à son idiot d'aîné à quel point il était parfait, et beau, et génial, et à quel point _il l'aimait,_ que ce soit son corps ou son esprit.

Alors lentement, Sam s'inséra toujours un peu plus dans l'autre chasseur, s'arrêtant à chaque fois que Dean se tendait pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, et au bout de quelques minutes, Sam soupira de bonheur, ses hanches totalement collées au bassin de son frère. Shit. C'était terriblement bon. La main de Dean lui tirait les cheveux légèrement, mais peu à peu, elle se fit plus douce, moins crispée, et l'aîné eut un léger grognement.

Sam ouvrit ses yeux, son regard tombant sur le visage de son frère, qui semblait partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Le cadet tenta d'oublier l'envie de se retirer et s'enfoncer brutalement en Dean, et à la place, il enleva une de ses mains du drap, venant tendrement empaumer la joue de l'autre chasseur. Il se baissa légèrement, allant embrasser sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres, et Dean lui répondit lentement, se détendant sous les gestes de son petit frère.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Sam contre ses lèvres.

Le châtain fit un léger mouvement avant de hocher un petit peu la tête.

\- J'ai été mieux, répondit Dean, avant de relever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son cadet. Jesus, Sammy, ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal comme ça à chaque fois que je te prenais ?

La gorge du plus jeune se serra en voyant l'inquiétude et la culpabilité tendre les épaules de son frère, et il s'empressa de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Non. Ma toute première fois était douloureuse. Les suivantes aussi. Après, je m'y suis habitué, et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus si mal, sourit-il légèrement.

Mais étrangement, Dean fronça les sourcils, ses mains sur le corps de Sam semblant vouloir l'attirer encore un peu plus près de lui.

\- Attends, ça fait combien de temps que tu baises avec des mecs ? Demanda-t-il, et le cadet se sentit légèrement rougir, parce que damn it, il n'avait pas prévu de parler de ça maintenant - ni un autre jour, en fait.

\- Je… Hum, deux ans avant Stanford, environ.

Dean écarquilla les yeux brusquement, sa bouche s'entrouvrant sous l'étonnement.

\- Deux avant Stanford ? Répéta-t-il, et Sam hocha la tête. Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un gars.

\- Et bien… Dad m'avait trouvé une fois avec un gars, et – huh, il n'a pas exactement apprécié cela.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent un peu plus avant qu'il ne serre brutalement sa mâchoire, comprenant ce que Sam voulait dire par là, et soudainement, l'envie d'aller échanger deux mots avec le paternel le prit. Mais le plus jeune vint l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et John disparut de son esprit alors que Dean sentait le plaisir remonter lentement dans son corps. Il eut un gémissement, se mettant par réflexe à bouger contre le corps de Sam, et ce fut à ce dernier de laisser échapper un bruit.

Lentement, il commença à se retirer de Dean, avant de revenir tout aussi doucement, et une vague de plaisir traversa son corps.

\- Putain, Dean… T'es tellement _serré_ , gronda-t-il, et l'autre chasseur se sentit légèrement rougir.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus car Sam continuait ses mouvements, accélérant progressivement mais fermement, et après quelques coups de reins, Dean ne fut qu'une masse gémissante de plaisir sous lui.

Son of a bitch. C'était ça, être baisé ? Parce que c'était foutrement bon, et maintenant, Dean comprenait pourquoi Sam aimait tellement cela. Fuck.

\- Sam ! Cria-t-il soudainement, et un sourire apparut sur le visage du cadet.

Avec un peu plus de force, il revint frapper contre la prostate de Dean – et merde, c'était définitivement plus que ses doigts, et l'aîné avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Sam continua de garder un rythme peu rapide mais avec des mouvements profonds, mettant de côté son propre plaisir pour se concentrer sur celui de son frère pendant de longues minutes.

Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son érection et Dean hoqueta, incapable de respirer, surtout lorsque les mouvements des doigts de son petit frère se synchronisèrent à ceux sur sa queue.

Damn it. La jouissance prit l'aîné par surprise, brutale et puissante, le laissant se déverser entre les doigts de Sam qui sentit son cerveau avoir un black-out lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, enfoncé profondément en Dean.

À bout de souffle, Sam se décala, se laissant retomber sur le lit, et sans réellement y réfléchir, il prit Dean fermement contre son torse. Ce dernier gémit faiblement mais se pelotonna contre son petit frère, un soupir satisfait lui échappant. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été câlins et baisers, mais avec Sam… Et bien, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de répondre à ces gestes, et même à les initier.

Lentement, ils reprirent peu à peu leurs souffles, Sam déposant tranquillement des baisers dans la nuque de Dean, qui sentait une sensation agréable se déverser en lui.

Et cette sensation, il avait appris qu'elle s'appelait « _bonheur_ ».


End file.
